Un nouveau départ
by LittlePingouin
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Harry, Ron et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix se cachent au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Après avoir été délivrée du manoir Malefoy, Hermione est envoyée aux Etats-Unis car la chasse aux nés-moldus fait rage en Angleterre. Elle arrive dans une petite ville nommée Forks, et doit s'intégrer. Certaines rencontres pourraient changer sa vie. Hermione/Jasper
1. Chapitre 1 - Eloignement et solitude

Bonjour à tous! Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction "Un Nouveau Départ", j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient aux merveilleuses J.K Rowling et Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

\- Non, Hermione, la discussion est close, ton avion décolle demain à la première heure. Nous ne te mettrons plus en danger désormais. La meilleure chose à faire pour toi est de partir, au moins le temps que nous mettions un terme à cette folie, argumenta une dernière fois Harry.

\- Mais… Je ne peux pas vous laisser et partir seule à l'autre bout du monde, sous prétexte que je suis une sang-de-bourbe, répliqua celle-ci. Je veux vous aider, je ne vais pas partir et vous laisser vous faire tuer !

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois, Hermione. Tu pars demain, point final, dit Ron, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Celle-ci partit, à l'étage, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Pleine de rage, elle se jeta sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Ginny essaya de la consoler comme elle pût, mais elle savait très bien qu'Hermione avait besoin de partir, ne fût-ce que pour un temps, car, bien que celle-ci disait le contraire, Ginny savait qu'elle était très affectée par ce qui c'était passé au Manoir Malefoy.

\- Hermione, je suis tellement désolée, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as besoin de t'éloigner, tu as tellement souffert et… tenta Ginny.

\- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je ne veux pas partir à l'autre bout du monde pendant que vous risquez tous votre vie ici ! Et je ne veux pas être seule… la coupa Hermione.

\- Ma chérie je sais que cela va être dur mais, qui sait ? Tu rencontreras d'autre personnes et le plus important, tu seras en sécurité ! Tu sais qu'Harry ne peut pas pleinement se concentrer s'il sait que tu es en danger ! Et, souviens-toi, Papa nous a aussi donné un fêlétone pour que nous puissions nous parler ! Nous serons toujours en contact, la rassura Ginny.

\- Téléphone, Ginny. Je sais mais… Le fait de m'éloigner comme ça… Et pourquoi donc dans une petite ville comme celle-ci ? Je me serais perdue dans la masse dans une plus grande ville.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais les instructions de Dumbledore étaient claires, en cas de défaite, tu devais partir là-haut.

Elles entendirent Madame Weasley les appeler de la cuisine. Elle descendirent et rejoignirent les autres en bas. Hermione savait parfaitement que cette soirée était la dernière qu'elle pourrait partager avec les autres avant un long moment. Ainsi, elle profita au maximum de ses amis, mais elle ne put cacher son air triste bien longtemps. A vrai dire, ils avaient tous les traits tirés, mais essayaient de ne pas trop montrer leur tristesse. A la fin du repas, ils laissèrent les jeunes adultes seuls, pour leur dernière soirée ensemble. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de tous dormir dans la chambre des filles. Ils se couchèrent tard, et ne dormirent pas beaucoup. En effet, la maisonnée était plongée dans une sorte d'angoisse sourde, rendant tout le monde sur les nerfs.

Le temps du départ arriva, Hermione boucla sa valise à contrecœur et descendit les trois étages la séparant des autres occupants de la maison. Elle releva la tête en descendant la dernière marche et vit tous ses amis regroupés dans le petit hall d'entrée. Elle serra chacun d'eux dans ses bras et retint ses larmes. Pour des raisons de sécurité, elle voyagerait sous polynectar se qui la rebutait un peu car, en plus de perdre tous ses amis, elle allait également perdre son apparence. Elle but la potion nauséabonde, se retourna une dernière fois et sortit de la maison, accompagnée de Kingsley. Celui-ci effectua un transplanage d'escorte jusqu'à l'aéroport d'Heathrow afin de prendre les transports moldus. Après de brefs adieux, elle se retrouva seule devant le guichet d'enregistrement des bagages.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione montait à bord de l'avion l'emmenant à l'aéroport de Seattle. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes en pensant à tout ceux qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Le voyage fut long, elle ne put dormir et resta la plupart du temps à contempler les nuages. Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle se résigna à essayer de dormir mais elle ne fit que somnoler. L'avion atterrit sans encombres à l'aéroport Seattle Tacoma au bout de dix heures de vol. Hermione récupéra son bagage dans un état second et se dirigea vers son second vol. Une heure plus tard, elle atterrissait à l'aéroport Fairchild International. Elle pris un taxi qui l'emmena de Port Angeles à Forks, la minuscule bourgade synonyme de son éloignement.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que le chauffeur était tourné vers elle, et lui parlait.

\- Excusez-moi, vous disiez, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle, lui dit-il. Je vois que vous avez un accent d'où venez-vous ?

\- Angleterre, lui répondit Hermione, ne voulant pas donner trop d'informations personnelles.

Elle régla sa course et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était devant le lycée de la ville. « Tout est vraiment minuscule ici » se dit-elle. Elle sortit les papiers nécessaires à son inscription, Kingsley les lui avait remis à l'aéroport. Elle allait devoir s'intégrer et suivre des cours dans lesquels elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle commença à paniquer intérieurement à l'idée de ne pas être à son meilleur niveau. « Stop, Hermione, stop. Tout va bien se passer tu verras, il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie ». Elle trouva le bâtiment indiquant « Accueil » et entra. Une petite femme était assise derrière un énorme bureau, qui la cachait presqu'entièrement. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

\- Bonjour, Madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

\- Oh vous êtes la nouvelle qui arrive d'Angleterre ? la coupa-t-elle. Tous les papiers sont déjà à jour votre inscription vient d'être validée. Tenez, voici un plan du lycée ainsi que votre emploi du temps. Le directeur m'a également informée que vous ne commencerez les cours que lundi prochain. Cela vous laisse le temps de découvrir un peu notre ville. Oh, et comme vous arrivez en milieu d'année scolaire, il faudra vous présenter auprès des professeurs et acheter les manuels, mais en attendant, je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un avec qui suivre les cours. Avez-vous des questions ?

Hermione eût à peine le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations que la secrétaire venait de lui donner que celle-ci était déjà en train de répondre à un appel.

Elle fit donc demi-tour et marcha jusqu'à un petit immeuble situé au fond d'une impasse où elle avait loué un appartement.

\- Alice qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Rien, je ne vois plus rien, tout est incertain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici mais j'ai le sentiment que nous allons vite le découvrir, Jasper.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis!


	2. Chapitre 2 - Rencontres

Bonjour à tous, voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement et découvrit à quoi il ressemblait. Il était assez petit mais c'était largement suffisant pour une seule personne. Tous les murs étaient peints en blanc et la décoration épurée, exactement comme la jeune sorcière l'aimait. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'elle serait seule ici pour les prochains mois, voire années, elle n'en savait rien. Elle partit à la découverte des autres pièces de son nouveau chez elle. La cuisine était ouverte sur un petit salon confortable, avec un petit canapé taupe et même une télévision. « Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout, » songea-t-elle, en retenant ses larmes. Elle ouvrit la porte située au fond du salon et pénétra dans la salle de bain. Il y avait une petite baignoire sur le côté droit et une douche au fond de la pièce, un petit lavabo clôturait l'espace. Elle sortit et ouvrit la dernière porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait sa chambre. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et rentra enfin dans la dernière pièce. Elle était assez minimaliste mais agréable, un grand lit prenait presque tout l'espace et une armoire était disposée du côté droit, en face il y avait une grande fenêtre, qui donnait sur les bois.

Hermione alla récupérer sa valise, qu'elle avait laissée dans l'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et éclata en sanglots en découvrant les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient donné. Harry et Ron lui avaient offert un scrutoscope accompagné d'un petit mot. « _Pour que tu sois toujours en sécurité. Fais attention à toi et surtout ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Harry et Ron. »_ Ginny avait caché un ensemble de sous-vêtements, beaucoup trop osé au goût d'Hermione, mais elle apprécia quand même sa petite attention. _« On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais bien faire de nouvelles rencontres. Prends soin de toi. Ginny. »_ Elle découvrit une oreille à rallonge au fond de sa valise, sans aucun mot, mais ne doutait pas de son destinataire. « Sacré Georges » pensa-t-elle. A côté de sa trousse de toilette, elle trouva un coffret contenant plusieurs potions, toutes curatives. Un petit mot était posé dessus.

 _« Au cas où. Prenez soin de vous Miss Granger. Professeur McGonagall. »_ Épuisée, elle alla se doucher et alla rapidement se coucher. Cependant, elle eût bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses amis et elle angoissait également pour la semaine suivante, où elle allait devoir se rendre au lycée. En effet, lors de son voyage, elle était sous polynectar mais ici, elle devait garder son apparence car une absorption trop importante de cette potion pourrait avoir des effets néfastes. Et, plus important, elle allait devoir abandonner la partie la plus importante d'elle-même, son identité. A partir de demain, elle ne serait plus Hermione Granger, mais Helena Meadowes. Elle ne pouvait risquer d'être découverte et allait donc devoir porter cette nouvelle identité. Ce sont sur ces tristes pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle consacra tout son week-end à étudier les cours qu'elle aurait à partir de maintenant. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, car elle n'avait jamais étudié de telles matières, ayant une scolarité purement sorcière. Elle allait donc devoir appréhender les mathématiques, la littérature, la biologie, l'histoire et bien d'autres choses. Elle possédait déjà certaines connaissances du fait de sa culture générale, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle, et elle allait devoir se mettre au niveau pour pouvoir suivre convenablement les cours sans attirer les soupçons. Elle eut donc un week-end très chargé mais cela eut au moins un effet positif, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à tout ses amis, restés à l'autre bout du monde. Elle travaillait également sur sa nouvelle identité, elle devait s'inventer une histoire personnelle et la retenir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Elle se réveilla donc le lundi matin la tête pleine de nouvelles informations, et la peur de faire une erreur. Elle se prépara et eût un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'elle n'irait plus jamais à l'école dans son uniforme. Elle prépara son sac et se rendit au lycée. Elle n'avait pas le permis de conduire moldu et ne pouvait utiliser le transplanage sans être repérée elle devait donc y aller à pied. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se rendit directement en cours et eût un peu de mal à trouver sa salle de classe, bien que ce soit lycée soit beaucoup plus petit que Poudlard. Elle arriva donc en retard, ce qu'elle voulait absolument éviter. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la porte était close, elle pris une profonde inspiration et toqua.

\- Entrez, entendit-elle.

\- Bonjour, excusez mon retard, je suis Helena et…

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes la nouvelle! La coupa le professeur. Vous êtes mademoiselle ?

\- Meadowes Monsieur.

\- Bien. Votre attention à tous je vous présente Mademoiselle Meadowes, elle nous vient tout droit d'Angleterre, dit-il aux élèves. Puis il s'adressa à Hermione : Allez donc vous asseoir à côté de Mademoiselle Cullen.

Hermione observa les gens présents dans la salle. Elle remarqua tout de suite la dénommée mademoiselle Cullen. En effet, celle-ci était d'une beauté stupéfiante et Hermione fut subjuguée par cette petite femme, qui semblait rayonner de l'intérieur. Elle était frêle, très pâle, avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux coupés courts. Hermione s'arracha tant bien que mal à cette merveilleuse contemplation et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Aller Hermione, fais un effort et essaie de t'intégrer le plus vite possible » se dit-elle. Elle essaya alors d'entamer la conversation :

\- Salut, ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Helena.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice, lui répondit-elle. Hermione fut captivée par l'intonation de sa voix. Alors comme ça tu viens d'Angleterre ? Intéressant. Mais pourquoi est-tu donc venue te perdre dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Et bien mes parents ont eu un accident et m'ont donc envoyée ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont choisit cette ville mais je leur fais confiance.

\- D'accord, mais je me demandais, est-ce que tu… Elle se stoppa net, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Oui ? Est-ce que ça va ? Alice ? Hermione commença à paniquer.

\- Pardon ? Oh excuse-moi j'ai eu un petit moment d'absence, rigola-t-elle.

\- Les filles au fond s'il vous plait, taisez-vous, les interrompit le professeur.

Hermione rougit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ce faire réprimander par un professeur, et encore moins lors du premier jour ! Elle se concentra donc sur le cours, ce qui lui demanda pas mal d'efforts, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié cette matière. Le cours passa étonnamment rapidement et, avant qu'Hermione ait pu faire un geste, sa voisine de classe s'était littéralement volatilisée. Elle se retrouva donc seule à nouveau. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Elle fut abordée par une élève de son cours qui lui demanda :

\- Salut, moi c'est Jessica ! Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle ?

\- Salut, oui c'est moi la nouvelle. Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Helena.

\- Tu n'as pas de chance ma pauvre, tomber sur Alice Cullen pour ton premier cours ! Tu ne l'as pas trouvée étrange, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai trouvée sympathique, répondit Hermione. Mais pas très bavarde.

\- Oui et il faudra t'y faire, elle et sa famille sont un peu… différents. Au fait, montre-moi ton emploi du temps !

\- Différents ? Hermione rit jaune. « Si seulement elle savait. » Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit son emploi du temps.

\- Anglais ! Comme moi, génial ! Viens je vais t'accompagner !

\- Génial, dit Hermione, ironique. « Calme toi, il faut s'intégrer. »

Elles se rendirent donc ensemble au prochain cours, qui se révéla être d'un ennui mortel pour Hermione, qui avait déjà un vocabulaire parfait. Lorsque la cloche sonna, encore une nouveauté pour Hermione, Jessica l'emmena déjeuner à la cafétéria et la présenta à tout le monde.

\- Helena, je te présente Tyler, Angela, Eric et Mike, lui dit Jessica.

\- Enchantée, répondit la jeune femme.

Ils commencèrent à parler tous ensemble et, Hermione leur en fut reconnaissante, ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions sur ses origines ou sur les raisons de sa venue ici. Ainsi, elle put laisser son esprit divaguer et ne prit pas part à la conversation. Soudain, elle vit Alice traverser la salle, entourée de plusieurs autres personnes lui ressemblant étrangement. Ils étaient en train de parler à voix basse et très vite, Hermione ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ils s'installèrent à une table proche du petit groupe, et Hermione put les admirer de tout son saoul. Elle remarqua qu'une personne détonnait dans ce groupe, une fille, également très pâle mais elle n'avait pas la même prestance que les autres. Elle continua son inspection et vit ce qui semblait être son petit-ami à sa gauche, qui était, tout comme Alice, magnifique. A la droite du couple, elle découvrit deux apollons, une jeune femme blonde la subjuguant et un grand baraqué brun.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière personne présente à la table, elle n'eut pas le temps de le détailler car elle fut ramenée sur Terre par une question posée par Jessica :

\- Helena ? Allo ? Tu me reçois ?

\- Oh excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, lui dit-elle, les joues rouges de s'être fait prendre en plein délit de contemplation.

\- Ce sont eux dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, les Cullen. Mais ils ne font pas partie du même monde que nous.

\- Comment ça, demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Ils sont… au-dessus. Et ils ne se sont liés d'amitié avec personne au lycée excepté Bella, la fille avec le manteau vert.

\- Je vois…

Jessica reparti dans une nouvelle conversation et Hermione put reprendre tranquillement son inspection. Elle détailla attentivement la dernière personne de la table. C'était un garçon fin, grand, aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux d'or. Pendant qu'elle l'observait, celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent.

* * *

Merci de me lire, j'espère que cela vous plait! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis afin que je m'améliore!

Kiss kiss


	3. Chapitre 3 - Regards

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

* * *

Soudainement, un sentiment de peur s'insinua en elle, et elle détourna les yeux. Elle eut un frisson en repensant au regard chargé de dégoût qu'elle venait de voir. « Jessica a vraiment raison, ils sont vraiment étranges. Je ne le connais même pas et il me regarde comme s'il avait envie de me tuer. » Elle osa reposer le regard sur les occupants de la fameuse table, mais elle fut surprise en voyant qu'ils étaient volatilisés.

\- Mon Dieu, Helena, mais qu'est-ce-que tu leur a fait, aux Cullen, me demanda Jessica, estomaquée. Dès qu'ils t'ont remarquée, ils sont partis !

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne les connais même pas, Hermione restait sous le choc.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, la rassura Angela, ils sont pareils avec tout le monde ici !

\- Oui mais tu avoueras quand même qu'ils lui avaient l'air très antipathiques et… commença Mike.

\- Tais-toi ! S'il te plait, je n'ai plus envie de penser à ça, le supplia Hermione.

\- En tout cas, ils t'ont fait un drôle d'effet, lui dit Jessica.

Hermione pensa à cet échange silencieux toute la journée, au point qu'elle eût du mal à se concentrer pendant les cours. « Reprends-toi, Hermione, quand Malefoy te faisait ses regards dégoûtés et t'insultait, tu ne réagissait pas comme ça ! » Elle ne recroisa aucun membre de cette étrange famille de toute la journée, et en fut soulagée.

Pendant ce temps là, à la villa des Cullen, une violente dispute éclata. Après que Jasper ait aperçu Hermione, ses frères et sœurs avaient dû user de toute leur persuasion afin qu'il ne la tue pas sur place, ou ne la traque pas jusque chez elle. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon comme des furies. Esmée et Carlisle arrivèrent de l'étage, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Celui-ci, comme toujours, agit en bon médiateur :

\- Calmez-vous tous, et expliquez nous ce qu'il se passe, imposa-t-il.

\- Vas-y Alice, explique-leur, explique-leur tout, explosa Jasper.

\- Eh bien, d'accord. Cela risque d'être un peu long, expliqua-t-elle, posément.

\- Dépêche-toi Alice, ou bien Jasper à l'intention de se mettre en chasse dès ce soir, je l'ai entendu. Celui-ci fusilla Edward du regard, mais resta muet.

\- Bien, surtout ne m'interrompez pas. Donc il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu une vision, commença-t-elle.

\- Quelle nouvelle, railla Emmett.

\- Merci pour cette intervention. Donc je disais, ma vision. Celle-ci montrait Jasper avec une humaine, mais je n'ai pas vu son visage, elle restait floue. Je n'ai donc rien dit, puis il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu la même vision, qui s'est brouillée complétement, signe que cette personne traverse une période d'indécision. Puis, ce matin en cours d'anglais, une nouvelle élève est arrivée et elle a suivit le cours à côté de moi. Quand elle m'a dit, d'où elle venait, j'ai compris et j'ai eu une autre vision. Jasper et moi ne sommes pas faits pour passer l'éternité ensemble.

A ces mots, il y eut un moment de flottement, puis, Jasper partit brusquement de la maison.

\- Avant de le rattraper, laissez-moi finir. Il ne lui fera rien, je l'ai vu. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour passer l'éternité ensemble car un nouveau chemin nous attends, séparément. Jasper va enfin trouver sa moitié, et je viens de découvrir que ce n'était pas moi, dit-elle, tristement. Par déduction, nous avons donc pensé que c'était cette fille, la nouvelle. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Jasper réagirait aussi violement. Il n'est pas encore prêt je pense, il n'a pas eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Voilà, vous savez tout.

\- Voilà une sage décision que tu as prise, Alice, la rassura Carlisle.

\- Je sais. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller m'isoler un peu, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Elle partit à l'étage et ils entendirent la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jasper se refermer.

Quant à Jasper, il était furieux, et il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tellement couru qu'il était déjà arrivé à la frontière canadienne. Soudain, il eût un éclaircissement dans sa rage et il fit demi-tour. Alice eût une nouvelle vision, horrifique. Jasper s'approchait lentement de sa proie, fondit sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, et la tua. Il s'abreuva de son sang et la laissa, vidée. Il perdit ainsi toute l'humanité qu'il avait mis si longtemps à retrouver. Elle appela Edward dans un murmure car celui-ci avait assisté, malgré lui, à cette vision, et lui dit d'intercepter Jasper avant qu'il ne commette une faute irréparable.

Hermione rentrait chez elle, la tête toujours plongée dans les évènements du déjeuner quand, elle entendit une sorte de grognement derrière elle, qui se stoppa net lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle ne vit rien dans la pénombre qui montait mais elle sentait qu'un danger la menaçait. Elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez elle et ferma soigneusement la porte de son petit appartement. Elle se sentit en sécurité immédiatement, avec tous les sortilèges et protections posés, elle ne risquait rien.

Jasper trouva sa proie dans une petite ruelle de Forks, rentrant chez elle. Il se posta derrière elle et un grognement animal monta de sa poitrine. La jeune femme se retourna, mais celui-ci avait envie de jouer, il était déjà hors de portée pour ses petits yeux d'humaine. Il allait passer à l'action quand il sentit deux étaux l'enserrant au niveau de la taille.

\- Jasper, ne fais pas ça, pense à la part d'humanité qu'il te reste. Si tu la tues, ton humanité aura disparu et tu ne veux pas cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Pense à tous les sacrifices que tu as dû faire, si tu la tues, ils n'auront servi à rien, le raisonna Edward.

\- Laisse-moi le faire, grogna-t-il. J'en ai besoin ! Elle m'a volé mon avenir avec Alice !

\- Justement, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais être auprès d'elle, au lieu de vouloir agir stupidement ? Ne crois-tu pas que c'est elle qui souffre le plus actuellement ? Elle t'a vu en compagnie d'une autre et pourtant, elle reste forte. Elle aura très bien pût ne pas te le dire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais, elle a choisit ton bonheur à la place du sien. Donc arrête d'agir comme un idiot et vas la soutenir !

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Moi aussi je souffre, et la seule façon pour que cela stoppe est de tuer cette créature.

\- Jasper, à ce moment précis c'est toi la créature ici, et non cette fille. De plus, tu ne sais même pas si c'est bien elle dont nous parlons. Cela pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je le sens, c'est elle. Elle m'attire et je…il fut coupé.

\- Stop ! Nous rentrons maintenant, tu sais très bien que les visions d'Alice peuvent changer donc restes auprès d'elle et peut être que votre futur changera, termina Edward.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez les Cullen et Jasper se sentit coupable quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà abandonné Alice et l'idée même qu'il puisse avoir un futur ensemble. Une part de lui savait que ce n'était désormais plus possible, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Lorsqu'il rentra dans leur chambre, Alice était allongée dans leur lit et semblait l'attendre. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler, ils savaient tous les deux que ce seraient les derniers moments qu'ils auraient ensemble et en profitèrent jusqu'au matin suivant. Leur alchimie n'était pas totalement perdue, il restait peut être un espoir pour leur futur. C'était sans compter sur Hermione Granger.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! (Ne me tuez pas tout de suite sinon vous ne saurez jamais la fin!)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, et si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse ;)

Kiss kiss


	4. Chapitre 4 - Cauchemars et collisions

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que les autres!

On avance lentement mais sûrement, ne soyez pas trop pressés!

Pour les infos concernant la publication, rendez-vous en bas de la page, kiss kiss!

* * *

Hermione ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Les jours précédents avaient été très éprouvants, elle s'endormait donc sans mal mais, cette nuit là, ses cauchemars étaient revenus, plus forts que jamais. Sa solitude exacerbait son sentiment d'insécurité, lui rappelant plus que jamais ce qu'elle avait subit au Manoir Malefoy. Elle était très agitée et se réveilla, entendant un cri. Ce n'est qu'en reprenant ses esprits qu'elle se redit compte que ce cri était le sien. Le joues pleines de larmes et le corps tremblant, elle se leva et alla s'occuper l'esprit, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir sans avoir d'horribles visions. Car, en plus de l'épisode du Manoir Malefoy, elle revoyait également des flashs de la bataille finale, plombant encore plus son moral, qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Elle pensa à tous ses amis, de l'autre côté de la planète et son sentiment de solitude se fit plus fort que jamais.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle s'habilla sommairement, pris son téléphone, et sortit. L'air frais, omniprésent dans cette région plus qu'humide, lui fit le plus grand bien et lui permis de retrouver ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas téléphoné à Ginny depuis son arrivée ici, et sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement. Si elle l'appelait maintenant elle ne la réveillerait sûrement pas, grâce au décalage horaire. Elle composa son numéro, et pria pour que celle-ci décroche :

\- Allo ? Ginny, c'est toi, demanda Hermione.

\- Hermione ? Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'as as appelée plus tôt ?

\- J'étais… occupée. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ma belle ? Si jamais tu as un problème, dis-le moi et je prendrais le premier portoloin !

\- Non, Ginny. Il faut que tu restes pour les aider. Disons que je me sens…seule, avoua Hermione. Je veux dire, les gens sont gentils et avenants mais je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer, vous me manquez trop.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mione. Tu t'y feras, il te faut un temps d'adaptation, c'est normal ! Nous aussi nous pensons beaucoup à toi, dit la rouquine, tristement.

\- Enfin assez parler de moi, vous avancez bien, demanda Hermione.

\- Eh bien, pour être totalement honnête, pas tellement. Mais nous avons prévu de faire une descente au ministère pour essayer de collecter quelques informations.

\- Avez-vous donc perdu la tête ? Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger que tu cours, te rendre au ministère, alors que tu es une des personnes les plus recherchées du pays !

\- J'étais sûre que tu réagirais comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle, je te rappelle que l'on sait ce que l'on fait.

\- Non, Ginny, vous ne savez pas. Je souhaiterais tellement être avec vous, vous avez tellement besoin d'aide, dit-elle angoissée.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que la grande Hermione Granger n'est pas là, alors nous sommes tous perdus ? Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller sans toi ! Et la preuve nous allons le faire.

\- Non, Ginny, je ne voulais pas dire ça, celle-ci coupa la communication.

Au lieu de la réconforter cet appel la rendit encore plus triste et, comme si c'était possible, encore plus seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ginny c'était énervée et cela la désespéra. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, se stoppa et s'assit sur un tronc couché. Elle mis la tête dans ses bras et commença à pleurer. Elle essaya de se calmer assez vite afin de ne pas faire une crise d'hystérie, comme il lui en arrivait parfois. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle releva la tête, épuisée, et vit que le soleil commençait à poindre à travers les nombreux nuages. Elle se releva et repartit chez elle, épuisée.

Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Alice, Jasper sortit s'aérer l'esprit. Il devait réfléchir car sa vision remettait en cause toute son existence. C'était pour elle qu'il avait renoncé à son régime humain et également pour elle qu'il vivait parmi les humains, malgré son manque de contrôle qui reprenait quelques fois le dessus. Il alla donc marcher dans la forêt et se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix, qui semblait se rapprocher. Il monta dans un arbre et s'approcha, afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit, elle, l'humaine qui allait détruire son couple. Il se força à rester calme et pensa aux paroles d'Edward un peu plus tôt. Il écouta sa conversation d'un air détaché, la souffrance apparente de la jeune femme n'ayant pas l'air de le toucher. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand celle-ci vint s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui et se mit à pleurer. Il comprenait son sentiment de solitude mieux que personne, lui qui avait erré seul pendant plusieurs années pouvait facilement comprendre la souffrance de la brunette.

Lorsqu'elle partit, il fut pris d'une curiosité soudaine. Il eut envie d'en savoir plus sur elle, qui semblait si étrange. Il la suivit jusque chez elle et s'assit sur un muret. Il voulu regarder par la fenêtre mais il ne vit rien, sa vue était comme brouillée. Avant qu'elle ne ressorte, il repartit chez lui, se demandant encore pourquoi il l'avait suivie.

Hermione avait cours de sport ce matin, et comble du sort, elle ne connaissait personne à ce cours. « On dirait que le sort s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui ! » Elle alla au gymnase en trainant des pieds, l'esprit ailleurs. C'est seulement en arrivant au milieu des autres qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était dans le même cours que le blondinet Cullen qui la haïssait.

Aujourd'hui c'était donc cours de volley, sport qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pratiqué. Elle était très angoissée à l'idée de faire quelque chose de mal et alla donc expliquer sa situation au professeur. Non loin de là, un certain garçon écoutait la conversation :

\- Excusez-moi, professeur ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Helena et je viens d'arriver, se présenta la jeune femme.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle. Pourquoi vouliez-vous donc me voir ?

\- Eh bien, je sais qu'aujourd'hui nous allons jouer au volley, je voulais donc vous prévenir que je n'avais jamais pratiqué ce sport, expliqua-t-elle, penaude.

\- Vous n'avez jamais joué au volley ? Mais dans quelle école étiez-vous donc, la questionna-t-il.

\- Une école privée, nous ne pratiquions pas de sport, mentit-elle.

\- D'accord vous aller donc observer le premier match et je vous expliquerais les règles en même temps, vous irez jouer dans l'une des deux équipes pour le match suivant.

\- Merci, monsieur, lui dit-elle, reconnaissante.

Elle observa donc le match qui suivit, pendant que le professeur essayait de lui en expliquer les règles. Elle compris assez vite le système ce qui l'impressionna. Malheureusement pour elle, le professeur la mis dans la même équipe que blondie, c'était le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné, ce qui la freina quelque peu. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il la plaça au fond du terrain, juste à côté de lui. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu mais eut bien du mal à renvoyer le ballon correctement. De plus, elle sentait une vague de haine émaner du blond à sa gauche ce qui la déconcentrait d'autant plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le joueur de devant qui reculait, et celui-ci lui rentra violemment dedans. Elle fut projetée sur le côté et rattrapée par deux puissants étaux. Elle leva les yeux et vit que blondie l'avait rattrapée. Elle eut un frisson et il la relâcha directement, sans lui adresser un mot. Elle le remercia doucement et partit se replacer correctement. Elle se sentait étrange après cet incident, et elle y pensa toute la matinée. Dès qu'elle pensait à ses bras autour d'elle, un frisson la parcourait, mais elle ne savait dire si c'était de plaisir ou de peur.

A l'heure du déjeuner elle rejoignit les mêmes personnes que la veille. Elle n'eut encore une fois pas de chance car ils se trouvaient à la même table, toujours en face des n'osa pas jeter un seul regard à ladite table, encore trop secouée par les évènements du matin. Mais c'était sans compter sur Jessica qui lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

\- Je crois bien que Jasper Cullen, te trouves à son goût, il n'arrête pas de te fixer depuis que tu es arrivée !

\- Qui, demanda-t-elle.

\- Le beau blond ténébreux qui avait l'air de vouloir te tuer hier, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, rougissante.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je pense qu'il vient juste de comprendre que c'est moi le boulet qui lui ait rentré dedans en cours de sport ce matin, dit-elle gênée.

\- Non ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, rigola-t-elle.

\- Rien, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, rétorqua-t-elle. J'étais la tête dans les nuages et le mec de devant m'est rentré dedans. Et donc, Jasper -c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son prénom et non son surnom- m'a rattrapée au vol c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Mais mon dieu, Helena tu ne te rends pas compte ? Je pense que tu es la seule fille du lycée qu'il ait jamais touchée en dehors de sa copine ! Même Bella, qui traine avec eux depuis deux ans, il ne l'a jamais touchée, exulta-t-elle.

\- Il a du agir par réflexe, c'est tout, l'interrompit Hermione. On peut ne plus en parler s'il te plait ?

\- D'accord, excuse-moi, rigola Jessica. N'empêche que… Elle se tut en voyant le regard de tueuse que lui envoyait Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder à la table et, à sa grande surprise, Alice lui fit un signe amical, qu'elle lui rendit avec scepticisme. Elle se leva et alla à son prochain cours, où elle était encore seule. Elle alla se présenter auprès du professeur de biologie :

\- Bonjour, Monsieur, je m'appelle Helena, je suis la nouvelle élève.

\- Bienvenue, Mademoiselle -il regarda sa feuille- Meadowes. Vu que vous n'avez pas encore vos livres allez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur -il scruta la classe- Hale.

Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Monsieur Hale mais quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Jasper, elle sentit un filet de sueur froide lui couler le long du dos, elle fit un sourire forcé à son nouveau professeur et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il lui sourit et tira sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. « Il est vraiment lunatique celui-là ». Il engagea la conversation :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jasper, tu es la nouvelle c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, dit-elle, rougissante, Helena, enchantée.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Helena. Malgré notre petite collision de ce matin, rigola-t-il.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée pour ça, répondit-elle, gênée au possible, j'étais dans la lune et je me suis fait bousculer.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, il lui fit un merveilleux sourire en coin. Alors comme ça tu viens d'Angleterre ? Comment ce fait-il que tu aies atterrit ici ?

\- Oh c'est compliqué, mes parents ne peuvent plus s'occuper de moi et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour un moment –total mensonge- on m'a donc proposé de venir ici et me voilà !

Il fronça les sourcils et voulu répondre mais le professeur les interrompit. Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, elle voyait bien que Jasper avait fait d'immenses efforts pour lui parler. Celui-ci restait tout de même au bord le plus éloigné de sa chaise et de la table. Pendant que le professeur rendait les copies d'un devoir précédent, elle en profita pour détailler son voisin de classe. Il avait un visage fin, avec la peau extrêmement pâle et ses yeux couleur or semblaient s'être assombris de puis la dernière fois. « C'est sûrement un effet de lumière. » Elle remarqua des marques sur son cou, qui disparaissaient derrière le col de sa chemise, elle se demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Comme s'il avait remarqué son étonnement, il la regarda et lui demanda :

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh rien, elle chercha une échappatoire, c'est un question indiscrète.

\- Eh bien, poses-là, peut être que j'y répondrais, l'encouragea le jeune homme.

\- Je me demandais comment tu avais eu ces marques sur ton cou, dit-elle d'une traite, gênée.

\- Mes marques ? Quelles marques, demanda-t-il, feignant l'étonnement.

\- Eh bien, les marques que tu as sur le cou, dit-elle rougissante. Je suis désolée c'était une question indiscrète.

\- Oui, c'est le cas, dit-il, glacial.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'heure et Hermione sentit la tension venant de Jasper augmenter. Quand la cloche sonna, il sortit à une vitesse fulgurante alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Jasper se posait beaucoup de questions. Tout d'abord concernant l'incident de ce matin. Pourquoi avait-il rattrapé cette fille ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle mentit au sujet de sa venue ici ? Et pourquoi donc voyait-elle ses cicatrices alors que jusqu'ici personne ne les avaient remarqué ? Et quelle fut cette sensation étrange lorsqu'il l'a pris dans ses bras ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, avec personne, mais il restait indécis, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait. Il était comme attiré par cette fille, une attraction certes légère mais présente, et cela lui faisait peur. Il devait l'éviter, afin que cette maudite vision d'Alice, et tous les problèmes en ayant découlé cessent et qu'il retrouve enfin sa paix intérieure, disparue avec l'arrivée d'Helena Meadowes.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Ma vision de Ginny vous plait-elle? Et Jasper, pas trop déroutant? Comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione réagira à son comportement?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis, je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions et n'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées si vous en avez ;)

Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense poster tous les deux jours pour l'instant, et je vous avertirai si cela évolue.

Passez une bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit

Kiss kiss!


	5. Chapitre 5 - Eloignement et discussions

Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais où on en apprend beaucoup sur les sentiments de nos protagonistes ;)

* * *

Hermione était perdue. Elle venait de passer une journée des plus étranges et le stress n'arrangeait en rien son état d'esprit. Elle ne cessait de penser à ses amis, à l'autre bout du monde, qui, en ce moment même, étaient sûrement au ministère en train de risquer leur vie. La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie. Pourquoi c'était-elle donc énervée à ce point ? Sans doute voulait-elle plus de reconnaissance, car il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été plus ou moins à l'écart du trio d'or et donc, des missions importantes, peut-être voulait-elle donc briller à son tour. Elle la rappellerait dans la soirée, en espérant que leur mission ce soit bien déroulée. Elle était dans un état de stress tellement avancé, que le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter. Elle arriva chez elle, et vit un hibou à la fenêtre. Se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire, elle s'empressa d'aller lui ouvrir et prit la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Il n'y avait aucun destinataire d'indiqué sur l'enveloppe et se dépêcha donc de l'ouvrir, et la lu avidement :

 _« Ma chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tout ce passe pour le mieux ici, et que tu as fais de nouvelles rencontres._

 _Je voulais te rassurer concernant notre mission d'aujourd'hui, nous ne prendrons pas de risques inutiles, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Ginny et je voulais te t'en parler. Elle est vraiment sur les nerfs, tu sais c'est sa première mission et je pense qu'elle ressent la tension ambiante. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, mais je lui ai parlé et elle t'appellera bientôt pour s'excuser._

 _Tu nous manques à tous,_

 _Harry. »_

La jeune femme fut soulagée de cette lecture, cela lui faisait une source de stress en moins. Mais, il restait tout de même la plus importante, et pas des moindres : Jasper Hale. Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement plus qu'étrange. Un jour, il agissait comme s'il voulait la tuer et le jour suivant il conversait avec elle et lui s'intéressait à sa vie. Elle était vraiment perdue et ne savait pas comment faire afin de clarifier la situation. Il avait un côté… effrayant mais elle était irrésistiblement attirée par lui, malgré qu'il lui fasse peur. Et, elle pensait bien évidemment à Ron, qu'elle avait laissé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, en train de risquer sa vie. Car, même s'ils n'avaient échangé qu'un seul baiser, Hermione était très attachée à lui. Malheureusement, leur relation fut stoppée par la perte de la guerre et l'envoi d'Hermione à l'autre bout du monde. « Il ne m'a même pas téléphoné ou envoyé de lettre depuis que je suis ici, pensa-t-elle, triste ». Il lui manquait énormément, comme ses autres amis. Ce sont sur ces tristes pensées qu'elle termina son devoir de biologie à rendre pour le lendemain. Elle n'avait pas encore la pleine maitrise de cette matière, mais elle commençait à mieux la comprendre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas lu L'Histoire de Pouddlard, elle eut une soudaine envie de se remémorer les bons souvenirs passés. Elle s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, son livre encore dans les mains.

Jasper était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, toute sa vie venait d'être bouleversée en quelques jours. Lui qui pensait finir sa vie aux côtés d'Alice, voyait tout remis en question par une étrangère. Et ce sentiment d'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle, cela le mettait hors de lui. Il avait du faire un effort immense afin de ne pas sortir avant la fin du cours aujourd'hui. Mais, le plus important, il se détestait pour ce qu'il était en train d'infliger à Alice. Il savait qu'il lui faisait du mal, il le savait car il ressentait toutes ses émotions, mais le seul moyen de revenir à la normale était de s'éloigner quelques temps de cette fille. C'est ça ! Il allait faire un break et rejoindre Peter et Charlotte pour quelques jours. Et, quand il rentrerait, tout serait plus clair. Lorsqu'il descendit afin de faire part de son projet aux autres, Alice le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita bon voyage. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà tout dit aux autres, il resta donc muet et sortit de la maison. Il se sentit encore plus misérable après cet épisode car, il savait de son pouvoir d'empathe qu'il avait terriblement blessé Alice en faisant cela. Il ressentait sa détresse, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Il se mit en route, sachant que ses deux amis n'étaient pas dans la région.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione, la tête dans les nuages, se rendit compte qu'elle cherchait Jasper. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle secoua vivement la tête et essaya de suivre la conversation de ses amis. Dont elle décrocha, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle remarqua que Jasper n'était pas là, malgré la présence des autres membres de sa famille. Elle vit Alice se lever de table et se diriger de sa démarche dansante vers elle. Elle lui demanda :

\- Salut, Helena, est-ce-que je pourrais te parler une minute s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit-elle, surprise.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc devant le lycée. Hermione put sentir la nervosité d'Alice et se demandait ce dont elle voulait parler. Celle-ci commença la conversation :

\- Je voulais te demander… pourquoi est-tu venue ici?

\- Oh, mais tu me l'as déjà demandé tu ne te rappelles pas, répondit-elle, confuse.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelles, mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité, osa-t-elle dire.

\- Mais bien sûr que si, mentit-elle, je t'ai dit l'entière vérité ! Et pourquoi donc veux-tu donc tout savoir de moi ? Je ne connais rien de toi, moi.

\- Je te crois, c'est juste que… tu m'intrigues beaucoup et j'ai très envie de mieux te connaître. Tu m'as l'air d'être une personne très intelligente et cultivée, ce qui devient rare ici, la flatta-t-elle.

\- Merci c'est gentil, mais… je n'ai vraiment rien de spécial. Je suis juste Helena, une fille normale qui a une vie totalement normale. Mais je suis également curieuse à ton sujet, pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur toi ?

\- Rendez-vous au café celui du centre-ville, tu vois ? A 18h ce soir et je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu souhaites savoir sur moi, proposa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, faisons comme cela. A ce soir alors !

Hermione partit en cours pour le reste de l'après-midi. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Alice voulait se rapprocher d'elle aussi soudainement, mais elle voulait vraiment s'intégrer alors elle fit quelques efforts de présentation et se rendit au rendez-vous à l'heure indiquée. Alice était assise seule à une table au fond de la salle, à l'écart des autres. La jeune femme la rejoignit et la salua.

\- Salut Helena, ta journée c'est bien passée, commença Alice.

\- Plutôt pas mal et la tienne ?

\- Bien merci, trêves de bavardages, passons aux choses sérieuses. Poses-moi tes questions, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais par om commencer, voyons, elle réfléchit, pourquoi Jasper a un nom de famille différent des autres ? « Quelle idiote commencer par poser une question sur Jasper, son petit-ami, sérieusement Hermione ? Brillante idée ! »

\- Tu commences facilement, rigola-t-elle, c'est tout simplement car nous avons tous été adoptés par le docteur Cullen et que Jasper et sa sœur jumelle Rosalie on décidé de conserver leur nom d'origine alors que nous ne l'avons pas fait, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Donc vous avez tous été adoptés par le docteur Cullen ? Mais pourquoi donc a-t-il adopté autant d'enfants alors que lui et sa femme sont si jeunes ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, et je suppose qu'ils ont un grand cœur, ce sont des personnes très généreuses, tu sais.

\- Et cette fille qui est avec vous, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Bella ? Elle a aussi été adoptée ?

\- Bella ? Non pas du tout, c'est la petite amie d'Edward, son père est le shérif de la ville, tu dois sûrement le connaître. Avec Edward ils se sont immédiatement trouvés, comme un coup de foudre, c'était impressionnant, parfois je les envie…

\- Tu n'as pas de petit-ami, s'étonna Hermione, pensant qu'elle sortait avec Jasper.

\- Plus maintenant, j'ai rompu avec Jasper. En entendant ceci, Hermione fut soulagée, mais elle ne sut pas dire pourquoi. Mais il le vit très mal, il a donc décidé de s'éloigner quelques jours pour réfléchir, continua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ? Désolée, je suis trop indiscrète, ne répond pas, rougit la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. C'est juste que je pensais que Jasper était ma vraie moitié, tu vois ? Celui qui me compléterais parfaitement, mais il s'est avéré que je me trompais, je le laisse donc faire son chemin seul afin qu'il trouve le bonheur de son côté. Il ne l'a pas encore digéré mais il s'y fera.

\- Mais, et toi ? Comment te sens-tu, la questionna Hermione.

\- J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée parfois, mais je sais que c'est pour son bien, j'apprécie beaucoup Jasper, tu sais, et je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Enfin, parlons plutôt de toi ! Je me suis ouverte à toi, alors à ton tour maintenant, dis-moi tout !

\- D'accord, dit-elle, hésitante, que veux-tu savoir sur moi ?

\- D'où viens-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit je viens d'Angleterre, de Londres et je suis venue ici car mes parents ne peuvent plus s'occuper de moi et un de leurs amis m'a envoyée ici, seule, expliqua-t-elle.

\- La solitude ne te pèse pas trop ? C'est très courageux de ta part d'être venue ici seule, si tu te sens vraiment seule, je suis là ! Je sens que nous pourrons devenir de très grandes amies, sourit-elle.

\- C'est très aimable de ta part, la remercia Hermione.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant toute la soirée. En rentrant chez elle, Hermione sut que désormais, elle ne serait plus complétement seule. Alice était très gentille, là n'est pas le problème, mais la jeune sorcière sentit qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, mais elle n'avait pas encore cerné la jeune femme assez bien pour pouvoir deviner ce que c'était. En tout cas, elle avait hâte de le découvrir mais elle restait toute de même méfiante. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Jasper avait rejoint ses amis et leur avait expliqué son problème. Ils avaient été choqués de découvrir le comportement d'Alice mais ils comprirent en entendant Jasper parler de cette fille. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais il était bizarrement attiré par cette femme, et cela leur faisait un peu peur, c'était une humaine! Et ils savaient que Jasper était encore instable, et qu'Alice contribuait beaucoup à son équilibre. Or, en s'éloignant de lui comme elle venait de le faire, cela pourrait briser son équilibre durement acquis au fil des ans, et donc compromettre son humanité et être un danger pour les humains, particulièrement s'il avait des sentiments confus pour cette humaine. Ils savaient que leur ami pouvait être très impulsif, en particulier lorsque des sentiments contraires l'étreignait, il agissant en tenant compte du sentiment dominant, généralement la colère, et il le regrettait souvent après. Ils espéraient juste qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'il se reprocherait plus tard.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

Que pensez-vous de la décision de Jasper de s'éloigner? Et le comportement d'Alice, savez-vous ce qu'elle a derrière la tête?

A bientôt pour la suite,

Kiss kiss


	6. Chapitre 6 - Intégration et sortie

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un peu tardif désolée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Jasper Hale franchit de nouveau les portes du lycée de Forks. C'était un jour pluvieux -où il ne risquait pas d'être pris pour un animal de foire- et également froid. Le temps passait très rapidement et le mois de décembre arrivait à grands pas. Il commencerait à neiger dans quelques jours, Alice l'avait vu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'anglais. Alice et Helena, assises côte à côte, discutaient joyeusement, comme de vieilles amies. Alice l'aperçu avant son amie, et lui fit signe de venir. Il s'approcha d'elles, et resta debout à côté de son ex-petite amie. Il avait encore du mal à ce faire à l'idée, mais curieusement, après son escapade de quelques jours, il avait pris du recul et essayait maintenant de voir le positif dans cette histoire. Alice du percevoir ce changement car elle lui proposa directement de s'asseoir à côté de son amie, Helena. Il ne savait encore que penser de cette fille. Il était encore partagé entre la colère, qui diminuait au fil des jours, et la curiosité, cette humaine l'intriguait vraiment et il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle. En s'asseyant à ses côtés, il sentit le sang parcourant ses veines affluer jusqu'à son visage. Les humains, toujours à rougir pour n'importe quoi ! Il la salua, mais n'engagea pas la conversation, à la place, il sonda ses émotions et fut surprit. Il décela un très grand stress mais également de la tristesse et de la souffrance, enfouies mais cependant présentes. Il se demanda ce que cette jeune femme avait pu subir avant d'arriver ici. Cela l'intrigua d'autant plus. Se sentant étrangement affecté par les émotions de sa voisine, il lui envoya, grâce à son pouvoir d'empathe, une petite dose de réconfort. Il sentit la jeune femme se détendre à ses côtés et sourit. Ils ne se parlèrent pas de tout le cours, mais il y eut quand même de l'amélioration, Jasper n'avait plus envie de la tuer à chaque battement de cœur qu'il entendait. C'était un bon début. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils se séparèrent, et Hermione alla dans un autre cours, alors qu'eux restaient dans cette salle.

L'heure du déjeune arriva. Hermione était étrangement relaxée depuis le cours de ce matin, et cela l'intriguait beaucoup. En effet, elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis depuis leur mission et devrait donc être stressée au possible. Mais, à la place, elle ressentait un sentiment de plénitude et de calme. Elle se demandait si Jasper avait eu un impact sur ses émotions car, dès qu'il c'était assit à côté d'elle, elle avait été vraiment moins stressée. En entrant dans la cafétéria, elle fut surprise de voir Alice qui lui faisait signe afin qu'elle la rejoigne pour le repas. Depuis leur rendez-vous d'il y a quelques jours, elles étaient certes plus proches, mais elle ne lui avait encore jamais proposé de venir manger avec elle. Elle hésita quelques instants et se décida lorsqu'elle vit que Jasper et les autres membres de sa famille n'étaient pas présents. Malheureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et s'installèrent tous le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle en fut secrètement blessée, comme si, en agissant ainsi, ils la rejetaient. Jasper arriva quelques moment plus tard et soupira, il ne restait qu'une seule place à la table et elle se trouvait à côté de l'humaine. Il était persuadé qu'Alice l'avait fait exprès. N'ayant pas le choix, il s'assied à ses côtés mais ne lui adressa pas la parole du repas, en effet, il était en grande conversation avec Edward au sujet d'un livre. Hermione les entendit et ne put se retenir d'intervenir :

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous parlez bien d'Orgueil et Préjugés ? Ils la regardèrent étrangement et acquiescèrent.

\- Tu l'as déjà lu, lui demanda Jasper.

\- Oui des dizaines de fois, c'est un de mes livres préférés, lui répondit-elle.

\- Moi de même, je trouve que c'est une histoire vraiment passionnante, il y a vraiment une double lecture à faire et tellement de choses sous-entendues, c'est passionnant, lui dit Jasper, étonné.

\- Oui, je trouve aussi. Dis moi, tu aimes lire, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui beaucoup, je passe une grande partie de mon temps libre à lire.

\- Moi aussi, avant j'adorais aller à la bibliothèque, je pouvais y passer des heures. Jasper sentit la tristesse poindre dans ses propos.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps de livres mais durent stopper leur conversation lorsque la cloche sonna. C'est à regrets qu'ils se séparèrent, ayant tous les deux beaucoup aimé cette conversation. Hermione était vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu trouver quelqu'un ayant l'air d'aimer autant les livres qu'elle.

Quelques jours passèrent et Hermione se sentit de plus en plus à l'aise avec les Cullen. Malgré quelques réticences encore présentes de la part de certains d'entre eux, elle s'intégrait de mieux en mieux au sein de cet étrange groupe. Quoi qu'elle n'eut plus tellement le choix lorsque Mike, Jessica et leurs amis lui dirent que, si elle continuait à passer tout son temps avec les Cullen, ce n'était plus la peine de venir avec eux. Hermione pensait très fortement que la jalousie motivait leurs propos mais elle ne leur en tint pas vraiment rigueur, se sentant toujours à l'écart lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Ils échangeaient encore quelques mots en cours mais sinon, silence radio.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis sorciers, et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Elle ne savait pas si leur mission avait été une réussite ou non, ou même si ses amis étaient encore en vie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à appeler ou à envoyer un hibou tant qu'elle ne savait pas si la situation était critique ou non. Ses nouveaux amis semblèrent remarquer son constant état de stress, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque, ce qui soulagea Hermione. Lorsqu'elle était avec eux, elle était cependant plus reposée, comme si leur présence la relaxait. C'était également l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle restait avec eux, même si elle commençait à beaucoup les apprécier. Alice était vraiment adorable, et elle commençait vraiment à penser qu'elles pourraient devenir amies. Mais, le plus fascinant restait Jasper, il était vraiment différent-enfin, plus différent que les autres membres de sa famille- et cela intriguant beaucoup la jeune femme. Elle ressentait le besoin de le voir en permanence, et cela lui faisait très peur, elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant, même pour Harry et Ron. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions mais le fait de se creuser la tête n'arrangeait rien, et soulevait de nouveaux problèmes plutôt que de résoudre les autres. Mais sa principale question demeurait : qui, ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que sont les Cullen. Hermione venait du monde magique et elle avait très vite remarqué que ses nouveaux amis ne venaient pas du monde des moldus. Mais elle n'avait pas encore deviné quoi, et elle était assez effrayée par la réponse, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore entreprit de recherches. Elle essayait de garder une situation normale, et n'avait pas envie de découvrir quelque chose d'étrange ici, où tout semblait si ordinaire. Mais sa curiosité grandissait de jours en jours et elle allait bientôt devoir céder à ses élans d'espionnage.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, c'était étrange. Hermione était en route pour Seattle, la jeune femme s'y rendait pour refaire son stock de livres, la librairie de Forks et même celle de Port Angeles sont trop petites afin qu'elle y trouve son bonheur. De plus, la communauté sorcière étant quasi-inexistante ici, elle devait se rendre dans une grande ville si elle souhaitait se procurer des ouvrages sorciers. Jasper avait tenu à l'accompagner, et elle avait accepté avec joie, elle aimait beaucoup sa compagnie et, avantage non négligeable, il lui avait proposé de la conduire jusque là-haut, Hermione n'ayant pas son permis de conduire. C'est donc à bord de la voiture de Jasper qu'ils se rendirent à Seattle, c'était une Volvo argentée, qu'Edward lui avait donnée si Hermione avait bien compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait une étrange confiance en Jasper, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, et était sereine à propos de leur escapade. Ils atteignirent Seattle en un peu plus de deux heures, ce qu'Hermione eut du mal à comprendre, sachant que l'on mettait normalement le double de temps pour y parvenir. Ils flânèrent quelques temps dans la ville et Jasper fit la visite à Hermione. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la librairie, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, et Jasper fut intrigué de voir un tel changement s'opérer dans le comportement de la jeune femme en si peu de temps. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la boutique et passa un temps infini à regarder la couverture et les résumés de nombreux livres. Quand ils sortirent enfin, Hermione réfléchit à une stratégie afin de pouvoir passer du côté sorcier sans que Jasper ne l'accompagne, elle ne voulait pas être découverte. Elle avait pris avec elle une grande cape noire qui la dissimulerait des visages indiscrets. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce voyage était risqué mais elle voulait absolument voir le côté sorcier des Etats-Unis, et le monde magique lui manquait, malgré le fait qu'elle soit recherchée par tous les chasseurs du pays. Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps car Jasper lui donna la réponse à ses questions. Il avait des amis à aller voir mais Hermione sentait qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle proposa donc tout naturellement qu'ils se séparent et se retrouvent plus tard, cela sembla soulager Jasper.

Hermione partit donc vers le pub menant au monde sorcier américain, elle était à la fois excitée, mais appréhendait de plus en plus. Et si elle était reconnue ? Et si des chasseurs étaient présents ? Elle se rassura en se disant que sa tête n'allait pas être placardée partout de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Elle se trompait. En arrivant dans le pub manant au monde sorcier, la Marmite Etincelante, elle vit des affiches de recherche pour elle et ses amis, elle ajusta la capuche sur sa tête et passa rapidement sur l'Avenue Passante. Elle était plus animée que le Chemin de Traverse et cela la rassura, elle pourrait se fondre plus rapidement dans la foule. Elle fila directement à la librairie, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder et prendre de risques inutiles malgré la beauté du lieu. Elle ne vit pas les deux silhouettes encagoulées qui la suivait depuis son arrivée. Elle entra discrètement au paradis des livres, Smith and Co, et fut happée par l'atmosphère du lieu. C'était une librairie telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vue avant. Des centaines de livres virevoltant en cercle au dessus des clients. Elle lut l'affichette _Laissez-les venir_. Elle se demanda ce que cela signifiait quand plusieurs livres volèrent dans sa direction. Elle les attrapa au vol, surprise, et lut les couvertures _Créatures magiques en tous genres, comment les identifier_ ; _Comment reconnaître un non-moldu sous couverture_ ; _Les différentes espèces magiques de la région d'Olympic_ ainsi que d'autres. Ainsi, vos pensées les plus profondes étaient scannées et les livres venaient d'eux-mêmes. Hermione lut une nouvelle couverture et réprima un rire _Attraction irrésistible, les secrets des Attachés_. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et paya pour tous les livres qui étaient venus à elle. « S'il sont venus, c'est qu'il y a une raison, se dit-elle." Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle vit deux silhouettes la suivre au loin, et ses vieux réflexes prirent le dessus. Elle accéléra le pas et sortit très vite de l'Avenue, ainsi que du pub. Arrivée du côté moldu, elle commença à respirer mais elle vit qu'elle était toujours suivie. Mais qu'elle idée avait-elle eue de venir dans le monde magique alors qu'elle était recherchée ? Elle était un peu déconnectée depuis son arrivée à Forks mais cet événement lui remis rapidement les idées en place. Elle prit les petites rues afin d'essayer de semer ses poursuivants mais elle se perdit rapidement, ne connaissant pas la ville. Au détour d'une énième rue, elle rentra dans quelque chose de massif et de dur. Elle leva la tête et vit avec soulagement Jasper.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? La petite escapade vous plait-elle? Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'Hermione est inconsciente de venir dans le monde magique? Et le côté sorcier des EUA vous aimez?

A bientôt pour la suite, kiss kiss.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Lectures et rêveries

Pendant un instant, Hermione oublia sa peur. Elle reprit bien vite le dessus lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprochant d'eux. En se retournant, elle vit deux silhouettes noires encapuchonnées se dirigeant vers eux. La jeune femme ne put voir leurs visages mais elle était sûre que ces poursuivants étaient des mangemorts. La voyant totalement paniquée, Jasper prit la situation en main. Ses instincts reprirent le dessus et il fit passer la jeune femme derrière lui, faisant barrière de son corps et un grognement bestial monta de sa poitrine. Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione réalisa que ce dernier était prêt à affronter la menace au péril de sa vie, ne sachant même pas que ces personnes étaient des sorciers et donc, même si le jeune homme était athlétique, il ne pourrait les vaincre. Elle fut très surprise en voyant les deux agresseurs hésiter et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Le retour jusqu'à Forks fut tendu. Jasper était à fleur de peau et Hermione n'osait pas lui parler, de peur de déclencher ses foudres. Elle ne savait pas s'il était en colère contre elle, où contre les personnes l'ayant traquée plus tôt. Ne pouvant voir l'appartement d'Hermione, qui était sous Fidelitas, Jasper la conduisit jusqu'au lycée, où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous en début de journée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta elle descendit rapidement de la voiture et lui glissa un léger « Merci » en refermant la portière.

Elle était encore sonnée de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et l'attitude de Jasper la déboussolait également. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser et préféra donc réfléchir à l'étrange attitude des mangemorts. En voyant Jasper, ils avaient déguerpit. Cela soulevait de nouvelles questions et en rentrant, elle commença à lire un des livres qu'elle avait acheté précédemment. La fin du week-end passa rapidement car Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps à faire ses devoirs où à lire. Le lundi matin, elle se réveilla angoissée. Elle venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, elle n'avait pas prévenu ses amis qu'elle avait été presque attaquée à Seattle. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, c'est comme si, en étant si loin d'eux depuis un certain temps, elle commençait à être détachée de toute cette guerre. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle vit un hibou à la fenêtre et couru lui ouvrir. Elle s'empressa de décacheter la lettre et lut :

 _Ma chère Helena,_

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. Ici, tout va pour le mieux malgré un petit temps orageux. Notre petite sortie de la dernière fois fut malencontreusement prolongée mais a été très utile. Mon téléphone s'est cassé lors de cette sortie, il faudra que j'en achète un nouveau. Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que tu peux enfin te détendre._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Ton ami._

Malgré son ton joyeux, cette lettre fit froid dans le dos à Hermione. Il devait y avoir eu des complications pour que ses amis lui écrivent une lettre à sens caché. Elle devait se montrer prudente dans sa réponse et, à sa grande tristesse, déduisit qu'elle ne pouvait plus les appeler. Elle décida de rédiger sa réponse ce soir, étant déjà en retard pour le lycée.

En arrivant sur place, elle fut accueillie par Alice, ce qui l'étonna. La jeune femme avait l'air préoccupée, et Hermione se demanda si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé à Seattle. Elle la salua, puis lui demanda :

\- Helena, je suis venue te prévenir que Jasper ne viendra pas pendant plusieurs jours, il y a eu un petit, elle hésita, contretemps.

\- Oh, je vois. Rien de grave j'espère ? Il va bien, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une affaire de famille. Viens, nous allons être en retard.

Hermione n'écouta aucun cours de la journée, trop préoccupée par la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être étrangère à cette guerre, qu'elle menait pourtant avec acharnement depuis maintenant plusieurs années. A force de réflexion, elle ressentit le besoin pressant de partir, et de rejoindre ses amis. A la fin de la journée, n'y tenant plus, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Ginny. Elle se dirigeait vers le parking avec Alice lorsque celle-ci dérocha.

\- Allo ? Hermione, c'est toi ?

\- Ginny ? Oh mon dieu, tu m'as manqué ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, nous allons tous bien, écoute, ce n'est pas prudent de me téléphoner ainsi ! Tu te mets en danger !

\- Je sais Gin', mais vous me manquez tous beaucoup, dit Hermione doucement.

\- Tu nous manques aussi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles avant mais le Square à été surveillé et nous ne pouvions plus communiquer. Ils nous ont trouvé il y a une semaine, nous sommes donc en cavale maintenant. Nous cherchons un nouveau lieu et…

\- Comment vous ont-ils trouvé ? Il n'y a pas eu de blessés ? Et Harry ? Et Ron, la martela Hermione, complétement paniquée.

\- Calme-toi, nous allons tous bien. Il y a eu quelques blessures superficielles mais vraiment rien de grave. J'ai oublié de te dire, ne réponds surtout pas à la lettre que tu vas recevoir ! Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'être découverts une nouvelle fois.

\- Le hibou est arrivé ce matin, dit-elle, ayant complètement oublié Alice, qui était toujours à ses côtés, donc nous ne pouvons parler que par téléphone ?

\- Non, nous ne devons prendre aucun risque, ils ne comprennent pas encore comment cela fonctionne mais on ne sait jamais. Ils risqueraient de te trouver. J'ai oublié de te dire, lorsqu'ils ont attaqué le Square, ils ont vu que tu n'étais pas là, ils te recherchent maintenant. Hermione, je vais devoir te laisser, si la situation s'améliore je te recontacte !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ginny avait déjà raccroché. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'ils l'avaient déjà trouvée, cela n'aurait fait que de les inquiéter encore plus. Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes et se rappela brusquement de la présence d'Alice. Elle s'était un peu éloignée, mais, Hermione vit qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas que la jeune femme avait tout entendu.

\- Helena, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, merci Alice. C'est juste que mes amis me manquent, mentit-elle.

\- D'accord, à demain alors.

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme était déjà partie à sa voiture. Toujours embrouillée, elle rentra chez elle à pieds, n'ayant pas son permis de conduire. Elle passa la soirée à lire et s'endormit rapidement, émotionnellement vidée.

 _Elle courrait dans la forêt, rapidement, le souffle court. Elle regarda derrière elle, trébucha, se releva précipitamment. Elle repris sa course et arriva dans une clairière. Jasper était assis sur un tronc et la fixait. Alice fit soudain à ses côtés et la mis en garde._

\- _Attention, Hermione. Attention. Il ne faut pas aller seule dans la forêt, des prédateurs rôdent._

 _Elle regarda de nouveau Jasper, qui s'était rapproché d'Alice et dont un grognement sourd montait de la poitrine. Alice continuait de parler :_

\- _Eloignes-toi ! Eloignes-toi ! Tu ne vois pas comme tu le fais souffrir ? Tu lui fais du mal, sorcière ! Mais la roue tourne et bientôt, ce sera toi qui souffriras !_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, terrifiée. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux prédictions en tous genres, mais tout d'un coup, elle crut au fait que certains rêves aient un sens caché.Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, terrifiée. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux prédictions en tous genres, mais tout d'un coup, elle crut au fait que certains rêves aient un sens caché.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis cette étrange rêverie et Alice ne lâcha pas Hermione d'une semelle. Elle la suivait partout, semblant sursauter au moindre bruit et étant étrangement protectrice. Hermione commençait à étouffer, elle en avait assez de cette attitude surprotectrice. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle et ouvrit un livre. Elle n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches pour découvrir ce qu'étaient les Cullen, même si elle avançait très lentement, faute d'informations. Dans ces moments là, elle regrettait plus que tout la librairie de Pouddlard, qui lui fournissait de précieux ouvrages. Elle en était au chapitre des créatures de la nuit dont elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses, en particulier grâce au professeur Lupin. Un avertissement était présent en début de chapitre : _Les créatures de la nuit sont parmi les plus dangereuses qui existent. Si vous en reconnaissez une dans les descriptions qui suivent, fuyez. Si vous en voyez une, il est trop tard. Prenez garde, certaines peuvent vous charmer plus vite que vous ne le pensez._ Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle tourna la page et commença la lecture. Elle n'appris pas grand chose sur les loups garous, connaissant déjà beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. Elle tourna une nouvelle page et commença à lire la suite, les vampires. En refermant le livre quelques heures plus tard, elle était pleine de doutes. Etait-elle vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu ? Elle savait cependant une chose, elle et Jasper allaient devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, malgré qu'il soit court!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Regrettez-vous l'absence de Jasper ou comprenez-vous son choix? La discussion entre Hermione et Ginny? L'attitude d'Alice? Et la découverte d'Hermione? Qu'est-ce que cela va changer? Aura-t-elle toujours envie de voir Jasper et Alice?

Sur un autre point, j'aimerais changer le rythme de publication car j'ai peu de temps en ce moment. Préférez-vous un chapitre par semaine, qui serait plus long ou deux chapitres par semaine, qui seraient plus courts? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, afin que je fasse plaisir au plus de monde possible!

A bientôt pour la suite, kiss kiss!


	8. Chapitre 8 - Secrets et révélations

Voilà enfin la suite, je suis désolée de mon retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Les jours passèrent, lentement, très lentement. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait voir Jasper, cela devenait vital. Déjà, il lui manquait terriblement, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre. Et puis, le plus important, elle avait enfin découvert son secret. Elle savait. Et elle devait lui dire, pour le confronter. Il y avait également le problème d'Alice, Hermione savait que celle-ci se doutait de quelque chose. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point Hermione était ailleurs. Elle n'écoutait pas en cours, alors que normalement elle passait la moitié du cours la main en l'air tentant de toucher le plafond. Mais, depuis quelques jours, elle ne répondait pas aux questions posées, n'écoutait pas les professeurs, et ne prenait pas de notes, à part quelques dessins, gribouillés dans la marge. Elle était en permanence la tête dans les nuages, ne mangeant que rarement, quand Alice la forçait, devant le regard réprobateur des autres membres de la famille.

Celle-ci n'osait pas parler à Hermione de ce qu'elle avait entendu au téléphone. Elle savait que si elle la confrontait maintenant, celle-ci allait complètement se refermer sur elle-même. Cependant, elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle avait même entendu l'autre fille au téléphone l'appeler Hermione. Elle était plus que sceptique et se demandait bien pourquoi Helena avait changé de prénom. Mais elle faisait face à une impasse, elle n'osait pas en parler car celle-ci se demanderait comment elle avait entendu sa conversation. Toute personne normalement constituée n'était pas capable d'entendre une conversation téléphonique, même de près. Mais c'était bien cela le problème, Alice n'était pas normale et elle se doutait que si Helena commençait à se douter de quelque chose, elle fouinerait, et, intelligente comme elle était, trouverait immédiatement la solution. Or, la jeune vampire ne souhaitait pas cela. Car, si Helena s'éloignait d'eux, Jasper dépérirait et la jeune femme également.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en se séparant aussi brutalement du jeune homme. Elle le savait encore très fragile et maintenant, il avait soudainement perdu tous ses repères. Elle était en pleine cogitation quand elle le sentit, il était revenu. Et elle allait devoir lui parler, elle devait savoir ce qu'il pensait de toute cette situation. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait même pas concerté avant de prendre sa décision, alors qu'il était quand même le principal concerné. Elle se leva du canapé où elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci sentit sa confusion et lui envoya une vague de calme. Elle respira un bon coup, et se lança :

\- Jasper, il faut qu'on parle, il la fixa d'un regard vide.

\- Et de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? De toi, qui m'abandonne lâchement sans explications ? D'Helena, qui serait ma soi-disant moitié ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il d'un ton morne.

\- De nous. Enfin, de toi et moi. Je te dois des explications.

\- Je pense que oui, effectivement.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, pour ne pas t'avoir laisser le choix. Pour t'avoir laissé devant le fait accompli. Nous étions ensemble et j'aurais dû te consulter, car c'est ce que font les couples.

\- Ha, il ricana, un couple ? Tu as abandonné cette idée dès que tu as eu cette vision. Le futur n'est pas figé, comme tu me l'as si souvent dit. Nous aurions pu rester ensemble, et je n'aurais peut être même pas remarqué cette… humaine. Mais, tu as abandonné. Tu m'as abandonné, cracha-t-il, plein de rancœur.

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Alice, complètement désemparée. Elle s'assit lentement, ne comprenant pas la rancœur de Jasper, celui-ci étant tellement calme habituellement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces quelques jours, mais elle eut peut qu'il n'ai replongé dans ses vieilles habitudes. Elle seule avait eu le pouvoir de pouvoir le calmer de sa soif incontrôlable. C'était cela, sa soif. Il avait passé une journée presque entière avec Helena, revenant en fin d'après-midi plongé dans ses pensées et repartant aussi elle ne savait où. Elle avait déclenché sa soif et, Alice n'étant plus là pour le calmer, il avait du laisser ses pulsions le dominer, ce qui expliquait cette absence de calme et sa rancœur envers elle. Il lui en voulait car, en le laissant seul, il avait ruiné des années d'efforts à néant. Quand il replongeait ainsi, il devenait presque incontrôlable et se renfermait sur lui-même, restant hermétique au monde extérieur, ne pensant qu'à sa soif. Il ne fallait pas qu'il retourne au lycée, il ne fallait pas qu'il retourne voir Helena. Il était dangereux.

Soudainement, sa vision se brouilla. Elle vit Jasper, en grande discussion avec Helena, au milieu des bois. Elle pouvait sentir la tension émanant d'eux. Elle ne sut pas de quoi ils parlèrent, mais elle sentit que Jasper ne se contrôlait pas. Elle le vit essayer de se retenir, il ne devait pas, il ne fallait pas. Elle était envoûtante, son odeur embaumait chaque particule autour d'elle et son sang chantait dans ses veines, l'appelant. Soudainement, Helena prononça quelque chose qu'Alice n'entendit pas, et Jasper se transforma complètement. Il devint enragé et lui sauta dessus.

Hermione se préparait, l'esprit vidé, elle venait de passer toute la nuit à penser, penser, penser, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Elle ressentait toujours ce sentiment de vide au creux de sa poitrine, lui signalant l'absence de Jasper. Elle devait lui dire, lui demander si son intuition était bonne. Mais, si c'était le cas, que ferait-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, sachant que le ministère devait surveiller toutes les créatures magiques, et elle risquait de se faire repérer. Elle était surprise que les mangemorts ne l'aient pas suivie jusqu'ici. Elle était sur les nerfs depuis cette escapade et l'absence de Jasper n'arrangeait rien. Avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle sortit de chez elle, prenant garde à ce que personne ne la voie, et se rendit à pied au lycée. C'est en arrivant qu'elle le vit. Il l'attendait à la lisière de la forêt et il semblait l'attendre. Elle inspira un bon coup et alla le rejoindre. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle eut un étrange pressentiment. Il paraissait… changé. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, teintés d'une pointe rougeâtre. Ses traits étaient tirés, il paraissait tendu, comme si le fait de la voir le dérangeait. Elle engagea la conversation :

\- Salut, alors comme ça tu es rentré ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-il.

\- Je peux te demander où est-ce que tu étais, tenta Hermione.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il brutalement.

\- Tes yeux ? Ils ont quelque chose de changé… commença-t-elle.

\- C'est la luminosité, il fait sombre aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, hésita-elle, pas convaincue. Bref, je voulais te parler. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il, l'air d'être en-dehors de la conversation. Hermione eut un moment d'hésitation et continua.

\- Viens, alors marcher un peu, lui proposa-t-elle.

Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement dans les bois, ne prononçant plus un mot pendant quelques temps. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière dans laquelle ils ne percevaient plus un seul bruit extérieur, ils paraissaient coupés du monde extérieur. Hermione fit courageusement face à Jasper :

\- Je sais, lui dit-elle, mystérieuse.

\- Tu sais ? Pourrais-tu être un peu plus précise s'il te plait, répliqua-t-il agacé.

\- Je sais ce que tu es, affirma la jeune fille.

\- Et ? Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Hermione était persuadée qu'il faisait semblant. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Tu… elle hésita, tu es… elle fut brutalement coupée par une voix fluette.

\- Helena ? Elle paraissait inquiète. Tu vas bien ?

\- Alice, Jasper gronda. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'inquiétais, répondit celle-ci, je vous ai vus partir tous les deux et vous ne reveniez pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc est-ce que tu t'inquiétais ? Hermione était agacée d'avoir été coupée au moment crucial de leur discussion. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes seuls tous les deux à ce que saches.

\- La situation a changé, répliqua celle-ci.

\- Alice, ce n'est pas à toi de décider, tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Jasper paraissait au bord de l'explosion. Hermione quant à elle, fulminait. Alice s'était permise de les espionner et pire, de couper la conversation au moment le plus crucial. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher. Elle était sous pression depuis l'attaque de la dernière fois et sa récente découverte n'arrangeait rien. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle gardait ce secret, et qu'elle brûlait d'en parler avec le jeune homme. Elle devait savoir. L'interruption d'Alice est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron. Jasper sentit sa tension monter en flèche et se tourna vers elle. Il n'eut pas le temps de la réconforter que celle-ci explosa.

\- Stop ! Taisez-vous par Merlin ! Je n'en peux plus !

Une puissante vague de magie primitive s'échappa du corps de la jeune femme. Elle retenait sa magie depuis tellement longtemps, et elle n'avait plus sa baguette depuis sa mésaventure au manoir Malefoy, sa magie se déchaina, hors de contrôle de la jeune femme pendant un bref instant. Elle se reprit assez vite, consciente que cela risquait d'alarmer tous les sorciers de la région, et par conséquent d'attirer les mangemorts, toujours à sa recherche.

\- Jasper, tu es un vampire, assena la jeune femme.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Le changement de Jasper vous plairait-il perturbant? Et le comportement d'Alice? Que va-t-il ce passer dans le prochain chapitre?

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

PS: Je viens de créer un instagram dédié à mes fictions : LittlePingouinHP, abonnez-vous pour être au courant des dates publications, retards et autres surprises! Je vous y attend!

A très vite!

Kiss kiss!


	9. Chapitre 9 - Questions et adaptation

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vous poste ce chapitre une journée après le précédent!

C'est un des plus longs de cette fiction jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

\- Excuse-moi, Helena, mais c'est ça la chose importante que tu souhaitais me dire ?

\- Oui. Et ne me ment pas, je le sais, nom d'un hippogriffe ! Tout concorde avec mon livre ! Tu as la peau extrêmement blanche, tu es froid et dur comme la pierre et, quand les mangemorts nous ont attaqué tu les as fait fuir.

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur au moment où elle prononçait ces mots. Malheureusement pour elle, Jasper et Alice tiquèrent sur ses étranges expressions. Elle déglutit péniblement et reprit :

\- Enfin, je sais. Tu es un vampire.

\- Je veux une réponse pour une réponse. Si je te le dis, tu m'expliques, dit-il.

\- Je t'explique ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je n'ai rien à cacher, se défendit-elle.

\- Laisse moi en douter, répliqua Alice. N'est-ce pas Hermione ? Une réponse pour une réponse.

\- Toi aussi, lança la jeune femme, stupéfaite de sa découverte, toi aussi tu es un vampire. Et ta famille aussi.

\- D'accord. Soyons honnêtes, il tiqua sur son prénom, Hermione, dit Jasper. Si nous te disons la vérité tu nous explique ta situation, et la vraie raison de ta venue ici.

Hermione était face à un véritable dilemme. D'un côté, elle brûlait de savoir si ses recherches avaient porté leurs fruits et si elle avait raison. La Miss-je-sais-tout restait toujours présente. Mais de l'autre si elle leur racontait sa situation, elle serait à découvert et sa couverture serait fichue et elle devrait partir.

\- Si je vous le dit, je vous mets en danger, les prévint-elle. Et je devrais partir.

\- Nous te protégerons, dit Jasper, sans aucune hésitation, son besoin de protection prenant le pas sur sa soif de plus en plus présente.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, dit-elle sarcastique. Personne ne le peut.

\- Tu crois être la seule à vouloir avoir des réponses à tes questions ? J'ai entendu ton appel la dernière fois et j'aimerais bien avoir quelques éclaircissements, intervint Alice.

\- D'accord, céda Hermione, mais pas ici.

Carlisle venait de rentrer de sa garde de vingt quatre heures aux urgences de Forks. Lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa villa, celle-ci était vide. Il monta voir dans la chambre d'Alice afin de voir si celle-ci était présente. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un papier sur son bureau, qui était habituellement vide. Se sachant seul, sa curiosité pris le dessus et il y jeta un œil. Une demande de divorce. Il ne pensait pas qu'Alice et Jasper étaient à ce point en froid. C'est vrai qu'il avait été très absent depuis quelques temps, à cause d'une réduction du personnel à l'hôpital, ses gardes étaient plus nombreuses et plus longues. Jasper et Alice qui s'aimaient depuis tellement longtemps. Il comprenait l'éloignement de Jasper maintenant. Celui-ci devait être vraiment affecté, lui qui était très attaché à Alice. Il devait en parler avec sa femme, elle serait très attristée d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Esmée était partie faire ses cours hebdomadaires, il était donc totalement seul. Il prit le papier et redescendit au salon, et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant le retour de sa femme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la voiture de Jasper rentrer au garage. Il était en compagnie d'Alice, et d'une humaine. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais il était très étonné. Il attendit que ceux-ci montent et fut étonné de sentir la tension émanant d'eux. L'air était comme chargé d'électricité, c'était une sensation très étrange. Les trois jeunes gens ne parlaient pas. Carlisle se leva, et alla à la rencontre de la jeune humaine. Il se présenta :

\- Carlisle, enchanté. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Helena Meadowes, enchantée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivée d'Angleterre il y a quelques semaines.

\- Je comprends mieux votre accent ! Il soupira. J'avais le même autrefois, dit-il avec nostalgie.

\- Vous venez d'Angleterre, lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

\- De Londres, mais cela fait plusieurs années – un euphémisme – que je ne m'y suis pas rendu, expliqua-t-il. Et appelez moi Carlisle je vous prie, je ne suis pas si âgé !

\- Laissez-moi en douter, répliqua-t-elle, pas dupe. Excusez-moi Monsieur – elle insista sur ce terme – mais nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse.

\- Carlisle, tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, l'accusa Alice, quelque peu choquée, en voyant le document qu'il avait posé sur la table.

Elle voulu le prendre mais Jasper fut plus rapide qu'elle. Lorsqu'il vit se qui était inscrit dessus son regard devint encore plus sombre et son expression s'assombrit encore plus, si cela était possible.

\- Je vois, dit-il, posément. Je dois le signer tout de suite où je dois attendre mon avocat ? Le sarcasme perçait dans sa voix.

\- Ton avocat ? Hermione était perdue. Vous attendez un héritage ?

\- Je vois, il ricana, ma chère Alice ne t'a donc rien dit ?

\- Jasper, je ne pense que ce soit le bon moment pour annoncer cela, le coupa Alice.

\- Helena écoutez, nous traversons une légère crise familiale en ce moment, dit Carlisle. Je me doute que votre conversation doit être importante mais ne peut-elle pas attendre quelques jours ? Il essayait de jouer le médiateur, en évitant le sujet qui fâche.

\- Helena, ceci est un papier de divorce, dit Jasper.

\- De divorce ? Vous… êtes mariés ?

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Enfin, d'un côté c'était logique, si elle avait raison sur leur condition ils devaient être ensemble depuis longtemps. Et, à une autre époque, le mariage était une vraie institution. Elle savait que ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis longtemps, mais qu'ils étaient mariés ? Elle reprit ses esprits et continua :

\- Ecoutez, cela m'importe peu – pieu mensonge – je voudrais juste continuer la conversation que nous avions toute à l'heure.

\- Carlisle, voudrais-tu bien nous laisser un instant s'il te plait Carlisle, lui demanda Alice. C'est vraiment important.

\- D'accord, céda celui-ci. Je vais faire un tour, mais n'oubliez pas, il faut que l'on parle.

Il sortit silencieusement de la pièce, laissant les trois jeunes gens. Hermione ne parlait plus, elle réfléchissait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vit que ses deux amis – pouvait-elle encore les nommer ainsi ? – s'étaient comme statufiés, ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis le départ de leur père adoptif. Elle inspira un bon coup et prononça enfin les mots décisifs :

\- Je suis d'accord. Vous me dites la vérité sur votre condition et je vous dis ce qui m'a menée ici. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Marché conclu, lui dit Jasper.

\- Vous commencez. Et je veux tout savoir, elle était intraitable. Elle regarda Jasper.

\- D'accord, commença-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, voyant que celle-ci approuvait il continua. Tu as raison, nous sommes des vampires. Tu comprends bien que maintenant que tu connais notre secret tu es en danger.

Il avait l'air ailleurs, comme si le fait d'énoncer cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Hermione eut des frissons. Elle avait raison, mais, pour une fois dans sa vie, le fait d'avoir eu une bonne réponse ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Pour ce qui est du danger, elle n'en avait que faire, ce n'est pas cela qui lui créerait plus de problèmes.

\- A toi maintenant, lui intima Alice.

\- Oui, elle inspira et se lança. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Que voulez-vous savoir en premier ?

\- Ton prénom, lui dit Jasper. T'appelles-tu vraiment Helena ?

\- Non, sa réponse agit comme un coup de fouet. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. J'ai pris un nom d'emprunt en venant ici.

\- Pourquoi est-tu venue à Forks, poursuivit Jasper, de sa voix inquisitrice.

\- Pour fuir. Mon pays est en guerre et mes amis m'ont envoyée ici car j'étais traquée.

\- Par les gens qui ont voulu nous attaquer à Seattle, ce n'était pas une question, le jeune homme était sur de ce qu'il avançait.

\- Oui, ce sont des mangemorts.

\- Pourquoi te poursuivent-ils ? C'est un genre de cartel ? De secte, lui demanda Alice.

\- Ils me poursuivent car je suis une née-moldue. Ils ne comprirent pas sa réponse et échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus précise s'il te plait, lui demanda Jasper, cinglant. Il commençait à perdre patience, car il savait qu'elle approchait du but.

\- Je vais commencer du début. Asseyez-vous, ça risque d'être long.

Elle attendit quelques instant et poursuivit. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se livrer ainsi à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, vampires de surcroit. Car, elle avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient du côté du mage noir. Elle prenait énormément de risques mais elle avait passé un marché, et sa curiosité l'avait, une fois de plus, menée à se mettre en danger. Ils la fixaient tous les deux avec une expression impatiente sur le visage.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas sur notre monde. Non, ne me coupez pas. En fait, il y a tout un monde que vous ne connaissez pas. Un monde que nous cachons car nous ne devons pas éclater au grand jour. Je suis une sorcière. Je viens du monde magique. Nous sommes en guerre et je suis en danger car mes parents sont des moldus, des gens sans pouvoirs, et un mage noir maléfique veut prendre le pouvoir et nous assouvir. Donc, quand vous parlez de danger, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis plus à une menace près. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit.

Elle vit que les deux vampires la fixaient, surpris. Elle était soulagée d'avoir pu se confier à eux, cela enlevait un poids considérable de ses épaules. Au vu de leur réaction, elle ne pensait pas que leur famille soit du côté des mangemorts. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de digérer l'information, et Jasper lui demanda :

\- C'est là que tu es allée, à Seattle ? Dans le monde sorcier ?

\- Oui, je suis allée du côté sorcier. Nous sommes présents partout, mais nous sommes invisibles aux yeux des moldus, je doute que vous puissiez le voir sans aide sorcière. Elle repensa, émue, à la première où elle avait mis les pieds au chemin de traverse avec ses parents.

\- Et donc, comment fais-tu ta… magie, lui demanda Alice.

\- Avec une baguette. La mienne m'a été confisquée lors d'une rafle, dit-elle, encore traumatisée par cet événement. Sans elle, je ne peux presque rien faire. Et je ne peux pas transplaner, l'équivalent d'une téléportation si vous voulez, car je serais repérée.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons jamais su où tu habitais ? Ta maison est cachée ?

\- Oui, elle est sous fidelitas, il faut que le détenteur du secret vende la mèche pour qu'elle apparaisse, ou du moins qu'elle devienne visible aux personnes qui ne sont pas au courant.

Ils discutèrent de longues heures de Poudlard, de Pré-au-lard, du chemin de traverse, du jour où elle et ses parents avaient découverts qu'elle était une sorcière et de pleins d'autres choses. Les questions d'Alice et de Jasper étaient intarissables. Cependant, ils ne posèrent aucune question sur ses parents, ayant clairement vu sa douleur lorsqu'elle évoquait ses souvenirs avec eux. Elle n'évoquait pas l'épisode du manoir Malefoy, encore trop douloureux mentalement et physiquement. Ils arrêtèrent de poser des questions lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée et qu'Hermione était épuisée. Jasper lui proposa de la ramener chez elle, proposition que la jeune femme accepta avec plaisir, étant vidée. Après avoir hésité une bonne partie du trajet, elle se décida à le guider jusqu'à sa maison. Ils entrèrent ensemble, Jasper découvrant pour la première fois l'appartement de la jeune femme. Sachant qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit fixe où dormir, il ne souhaitait pas retourner tout de suite chez les Cullen, elle lui proposa de rester chez elle et de dormir sur le canapé. Il déclina sa proposition, prétextant qu'un ami l'hébergeait. Il ne se sentait pas près à rester dans une pièce où l'odeur de la jeune femme était omniprésente. Il repartit donc et laissa Hermione seule. Il lui adressa ses quelques mots, si bas qu'elle ne saurait dire si elle les avait vraiment entendus :

\- Hermione, quel prénom exquis. Il l'embrassa sur le front, fraternel, et partit.

Hermione alla se coucher rapidement et son cerveau auparavant endormit se mit en marche. Elle s'endormit quelques heures plus tard, lasse de ses réflexions, une question trônant dans son esprit. Mais de quoi se nourrissaient ces vampires ?

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de toutes ces révélations? Hermione a-t-elle eu raison? La réaction de Jasper et d'Alice vous parait-elle normale? Et celle d'Hermione? Pensez-vous qu'elle s'est mise en danger en révélant son secret?

Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis!

PS: Je viens de créer un compte Instagram dédié à mon compte de fanfictions: LittlePingouinHP n'hésitez pas à me suivre pour connaitre les dates de publications, retards, ou autres petites surprises!

A très vite,

Kiss kiss


	10. Chapitre 10 - Hésitation et états d'âmes

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus concentré sur Jasper et ses états d'âmes!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré qu'il soit court!

* * *

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormit. Elle était épuisée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se leva finalement et se prépara pour aller en cours. La tête dans les nuages, elle ne vit pas Jasper, qui l'attendait devant chez elle. Elle eut un petit sursaut et le détailla. Il était adossé contre le mur d'en face, les mains dans les poches, l'air absent. Lorsqu'il la vit son visage reprit un peu d'éclat et il alla à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il doucement, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh, Jasper, tu m'as fais peur ! Son expression s'assombrit quelque peu. Je suis heureuse de te voir, j'ai très bien dormi et toi ?

\- Hum, il eut l'air gêné, il y a encore quelques petites choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Je ne dors pas, énonça-t-il.

\- Tu… tu ne dors pas, Hermione était hébétée, jamais ?

\- Non, jamais.

Il lui sourit, indulgent et ils se mirent en route pour le lycée. Jasper avait prévu une petite surprise pour Hermione, aujourd'hui, elle irait en voiture ! Il lui ouvrit la portière, toujours aussi galant, et pris place du côté conducteur. Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet, Hermione sentit que ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Arrivés sur le parking du lycée, elle sentit une légère brise sur sa peau, qui lui fit ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut le temps de voir Jasper retirant prestement sa main de sa joue ce qui la fit rougir. Elle reprit une certaine contenance et sortit de la voiture. Il la rejoignit, un petit sourire niais sur le visage et lui demanda :

\- Alors, fatiguée ?

\- Oui un peu, pourtant j'ai bien dormi mais la journée d'hier m'a épuisée, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Eh bien accroche-toi, car j'ai encore plein de questions pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en riant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des questions, protesta-t-elle.

\- Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux demain, la rassura-t-il.

Ils se rendirent en cours, Jasper accompagnant Hermione jusque devant la porte de sa salle de classe, et se retrouvèrent le midi pour déjeuner. Jasper la bombarda de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice sauve la mise d'Hermione. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle commença également à lui poser des questions, toutes plus précises les unes que les autres. Quand les questions devinrent trop intrusives, Hermione dit stop. Eprouvée par ces questions, elle se leva et alla en cours, seule. Jasper et Alice se sentirent coupables, leur curiosité avait pris le dessus une fois de plus. Les émotions des vampires étant démultipliées celle-ci avait finir par devenir presque maladive. Heureusement qu'Hermione était partie car la pauvre aurait fini vraiment épuisée par toutes ces questions. L'après-midi se passa beaucoup plus calmement, autant pour Hermione que pour Jasper. Ils se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi sur le parking. La jeune femme sentit que Jasper était tendu, il la raccompagna chez elle, sans prononcer un mot. L'atmosphère s'alourdissant au fur et à mesure du trajet, Hermione fut ravie de rentrer chez elle et d'échapper à la tension ambiante. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, il la salua :

\- Au revoir, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci Jasper, à toi aussi.

Elle retourna chez elle, perturbée. Jasper n'allait pas bien, elle le sentait, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Mais, demain, elle pourrait enfin lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle souhaite et en découvrir plus sur cet étrange personnage. Elle avait envie de découvrir son passé, comment a-t-il été transformé, comment a-t-il rejoint les Cullen et toutes les habitudes étranges des vampires. Le fait d'apprendre qu'il ne dormait pas soulevait déjà beaucoup d'autres questions dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ne pas avoir deviné avant, elle avait pourtant étudié les vampires en défense contre les forces du mal ! Mais les Cullen n'étaient pas comme les autres vampires, tout du moins ceux du monde magique. Elle en avait déjà aperçu à la fête d'Halloween du Club de Slug l'année précédente. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme eux, ils avaient les cheveux noirs, les yeux rouge sang et étaient habillés comme au 18ème siècle. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendit à l'évidence, Jasper et sa famille n'étaient pas comme les vampires du monde magique. Peut être était-ce le fait qu'ils venaient du monde moldu mais leurs habitudes semblaient différentes, ainsi que leur apparence. Elle se promit d'interroger Jasper à ce sujet, il aurait sûrement réponse à sa question.

Pendant ce temps, à la villa des Cullen, Jasper et Carlisle étaient en grande discussion. Carlisle essayait de raisonner son fils adoptif, sans avoir un grand effet sur le jeune homme. Mais cela ne devait pas ce reproduire, ils ne pouvaient pas ce le permettre, cela remettait tout en cause :

\- Jasper, s'il te plait, écoute moi. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce massacre. Tu ne peux pas te rendre à Seattle tous les soirs, et la police commence à croire qu'un serial killer sévit, si cela continue nous devrons partir. Je sais bien que tu es perdu, tu n'as plus tes repères habituels mais je t'en supplie essaie de te reprendre.

\- Carlisle, je suis sincèrement désolé, j'ai dérapé. Il a suffit d'une fois, et tous mes efforts ont été réduits à néant. Dès que je me rends au lycée j'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir. Je dois boire tous les soirs si je ne veux pas prendre le risque de tuer quelqu'un.

\- Par ce quelqu'un tu entends Hermione ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi attiré par elle mais, après tout Edward et Bella n'étaient peut être pas un cas isolé.

\- J'essaie de m'éloigner d'elle mais c'est trop dur. J'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal, Carlisle. Jasper avait l'air dévasté.

\- Je peux te fournir des poches de sang, cela sera la première étape de ta guérison.

\- Guérison ? Je ne suis pas malade à ce que je sache, Jasper commençait à s'énerver.

\- Tu préfères désintoxication ? Parce que le sang est une drogue pour nous.

\- Je l'ai bien compris, merci Carlisle. Jasper s'énervait de plus en plus, et son côté sarcastique ressorti.

\- Alors Major, on est énervé ?

Emmett venait d'arriver et, voyant que Jasper était énervé, eut bien envie d'une petite bagarre. A la seule mention de son ancien nom, le sang de Jasper ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la maison et attendit son adversaire dehors. Celui-ci passât en trombe devant lui, tel un courant d'air. Jasper partit sur les chapeaux de roue, et coursa son frère pendant quelques minutes. Arrivés dans une petite clairière, ils commencèrent à se battre au corps à corps. Comme d'habitude, Jasper gagna facilement et reparti calmement vers la villa des Cullen, laissant un Emmett amoché seul dans les bois. Le Major était maintenant calmé et Jasper allait donc pouvoir s'adonner à son autre activité préférée, la chasse. Il ne s'attarda pas chez lui et alla directement à Seattle, afin de chercher une proie pour l'occuper. Il se focalisait sur les émotions des gens, afin de sélectionner quelqu'un de peu recommandable.

Ce soir là ce serait un jeune homme, dont il sentait la luxure à des mètres à la ronde. Celui-ci était en train de suivre une jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre, à l'écart. Jasper n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il entendit la jeune fille crier et se précipita vers son agresseur. Un grondement animal monta de sa gorge, il se positionna derrière l'homme et plongea immédiatement ses canines dans sa jugulaire. La jeune fille continuait de crier même après la mort de son agresseur. Elle regardait Jasper comme s'il allait également la tuer. Il s'en fallu de peu, son instinct animal recula un bref instant, juste le temps de crier à la jeune fille de partir. Celle-ci s'enfuit en courant, loin de ses deux agresseurs. Jasper inspira profondément, il lui en fallait plus. Sa soif se faisait de plus en plus forte au fil des jours. Plus il goûtait le sang humain et moins il était rassasié. Sa soif le dominait complétement maintenant. Il erra dans les rues sombres de Seattle, tuant quelques SDF au passage, sans aucun état d'âme.

Puis, il reprit sa course pour Forks, enfin rassasié. Il eut une pulsion soudaine. Il se dirigea vers l'appartement d'Hermione, juste pour la regarder dormir, se promit-il. Il arriva devant chez elle, il pouvait maintenant voir sa maison qu'Hermione lui a révélée la veille. Il escalada la façade, et ouvrit doucement la fenêtre, sans bruit. Il était dans la chambre d'Hermione, et celle-ci était profondément endormie. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue. La jeune femme gémit et prononça son nom. Il sourit et, comme hypnotisé, approcha doucement son visage du cou d'Hermione. Il huma son odeur et approcha sa bouche de sa carotide. La sorcière gémit une nouvelle fois, ramenant Jasper à la réalité, et le faisant réaliser ce qu'il allait faire. Epouvanté par ce qu'il avait failli faire, il s'empressa de partir. Il allait partir quand il entendit Hermione gémir de nouveau et prononcer quelques mots. Elle commença à paniquer dans son rêve et cria. « Stop, arrêtez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! ». Il se figea, hésitant. Voyant qu'elle se calmait il partit, ne souhaitant pas lui faire de mal. Il rentra chez lui et alla rejoindre son père adoptif, qui était en train de lire dans son bureau. Il toqua à la porte et entra :

\- Carlisle, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

J'ai reçu quelques questions donc je vous répond ici: pour l'instant j'ai décidé de faire deux chapitres plus court j'espère que cela vous convient!

Malgré que ce chapitre soit très court j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Que pensez-vous du comportement de Jasper, est-il dangereux pour Hermione? Et celle-ci se doute-elle de ce qui l'attend? Pensez-vous que Jasper arrivera à se sevrer? Parlera-t-il de son problème à Hermione ou bien s'éloignera-t-il d'elle encore une fois? Aimez-vous le major, souhaitez-vous qu'il apparaisse plus?

Merci de me lire, nous avons dépassé les 7000 lectures, merci infiniment!

A très vite,

Kiss kiss


	11. Chapitre 11 - Prises de conscience

Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas encore relue ;)

Si jamais vous remarquez quelques petites coquilles, signalez-moi.

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Le patriarche des Cullen était pensif. Jasper venait de lui conter sa petite escapade morbide. Cela lui fit mal de voir que tous les efforts que celui-ci avait déployés aux fils des ans étaient maintenant réduits à néant. Il connaissait le sombre passé de Jasper et il redoutait que son addiction ne prenne encore plus d'ampleur. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, mais il ne savait que faire. Edward, ayant entendu ses pensées, s'assit à ses côtés. L'air sérieux, il demanda à son père :

\- C'est vraiment aussi grave que ça en à l'air ?

\- Oui, Edward. Il a replongé de façon sévère et, s'il continue nous devrons déménager. La police pose déjà des questions aux alentours de Seattle. S'ils se rapprochent d'ici, nous devrons partir.

\- La situation devient problématique. Nous devons aider Jasper. Je comprend sa situation, de soutenu par Alice, il a soudainement perdu tous ses repères, tout ce qui lui avait permis d'oublier son addiction. Il faut qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui comblera le manque, comme Bella m'a fait oublié le mien.

\- Cette humaine, Helena ? Pourrait-elle l'aider comme Bella t'as aidé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont assez proches, oui. Mais elle nous cache quelque chose, et j'ai peur que cela ne porte préjudice à Jasper.

\- Je vois un étrange endroit… La mort est présente, elle rôde…

Alice fit soudainement son apparition, sous l'emprise d'une vision. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle et la questionnèrent.

\- Que vois-tu Alice ?

\- Un château, la mort, des capes noires partout… elle était comme tétanisée.

\- Qui vois-tu ? lui demanda Edward.

\- Helena, elle est en danger… Quelqu'un lui veut du mal…

Elle revint à elle, étrangement calme, comme détachée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle repartit tranquillement, comme si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vision. A l'étage, ils entendirent Jasper sortir. Il descendit les escaliers et les rejoignit.

\- Je vois que Carlisle t'as mis au courant, dit-il, acerbe. Le sang humain faisait ressortir le Major, pourtant enfouit depuis des années.

\- J'ai entendu vos pensées pendant que vous discutiez, répliqua celui-ci.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal, Jasper était perdu. Les deux formes de sa personnalité se combattaient, le rendant instable émotionnellement, et donc potentiellement dangereux.

\- Ne vas plus à Seattle, le supplia presque Carlisle, sinon nous devrons déménager. Imagine les conséquences pour Edward et Bella, pour l'hôpital, les gens poseraient des questions. Je te fournirais du sang directement de l'hôpital, cela apaisera les soupçons qui planent à Seattle.

\- Pour le lycée ? Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas soif, je peux le supporter, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais si elle se déclenche lors d'un cours ? J'ai tellement peur de faire mal à quelqu'un.

\- Nous aviserons, va au lycée cela te changera les idées, dans la mesure du possible. Rejoins ton amie humaine… Helena, c'est cela ? Jasper ricana et lui répondit.

\- Oui, il insista bien sur son prénom, Helena.

La mention de son nom sembla adoucir le jeune vampire. Ses pensées allaient en tout sens, comme pour échapper à la psychanalyse inconsciente d'Edward. Il s'empressa de partir, pour ne pas que celui-ci intercepte des pensées concernant Hermione. Cependant, il sentit celui-ci le fixer, interrogateur. « Et merde, pensa-t-il. » Il sortit en vitesse, fuyant les regards inquisiteurs de son frère. Il ne devait pas découvrir son secret, Hermione devait le leur annoncer elle-même, quand elle se sentirait prête. Car maintenant, la confrontation avec la famille entière se profilait, la jeune femme connaissait leur secret et elle devait donc en informer tous les concernés afin de les rassurer. Il imaginait déjà la crise qui s'annonçait, Rosalie allait la tuer. Il était arrivé devant le domicile de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione était perdue, elle ne comprenait pas le changement d'attitude que Jasper avait eu la veille, et espérait que celui-ci serait de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, il l'attendait, adossé à sa voiture, et un sourire éclatant illuminait son visage. Il semblait d'humeur excellente et cela réconforta la jeune femme. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait !

\- Salut beauté, lui dit-il, le Major refaisant une fois de plus surface.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle surprise. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Parfaitement bien et toi ?

\- Bien je te remercie. Elle hésita quelques secondes et poursuivit. Tu as changé quelque chose ? Je te trouve différent ? Elle l'examina quelques instant. Tes yeux ? Tu as mis des lentilles ?

\- Non, c'est la lumière, répondit-il se refermant sur lui-même. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui parler de sa petite escapade meurtrière de la veille, cela la ferait fuir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait sombre aujourd'hui, répondit-elle à son grand soulagement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas l'humidité ? Pourquoi donc est-tu venue à Forks ? rigola-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment choisit Forks, disons qu'on me l'a imposé, dit-elle tristement. Enfin passons, c'est à moi de poser les questions aujourd'hui, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Tu as raison demande moi ce que tu veux, il eut un regard amusé, mais je te préviens tu risque de t'enfuir en courant, ricana-t-il.

\- Il m'en faudrait beaucoup, rigola-t-elle.

Ils allèrent au lycée avec la voiture de Jasper, parlant sans discontinuer. Une fois arrivés, ils durent se séparer à regrets, mais se retrouvèrent avec plaisir au moment du déjeuner. Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent sur le parking du lycée, créant ainsi inconsciemment un véritable rituel. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Jasper pris la route afin de la conduire chez elle. Leur complicité était de plus en plus visible et déjà Jasper ne pensait plus à sa soif. Elle le questionna sans relâche, frissonnant quand il lui raconta la guerre et émue quand il lui raconta comment Alice l'avait sauvé.

\- Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi tu me regardais avec une telle haine dans le regard, j'ai tout gâché… Hermione s'en voulait terriblement. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui touchait Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est un concours de circonstances particulières, Alice ne se contrôle pas, elle pensait bien faire. Elle décela tout de même un soupçon d'amertume dans sa voix.

\- Tu tiens énormément à elle ? lui demanda-t-elle, un pincement au cœur.

\- Oui, je tiens beaucoup à elle. Nous avons été mariés pendant plusieurs décennies, je pense donc que cela crée des liens c'est sur. Je la considérais comme mon âme sœur mais il faut croire qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose.

\- Je comprends, tu y es encore énormément attaché. Elle représente une grande partie de ta vie, ta stabilité en quelque sorte.

Maintenant qu'Hermione avait entendu son histoire, elle comprenait à quel point Alice avait été un pilier pour lui et elle redoutait qu'il ne replonge dans ses anciens démons. Elle-même savait à quel point cela était douloureux. Quand elle repensait à ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle s'effondrait beaucoup plus facilement. Elle trouvait en Jasper un soutien inespéré, il lui avait permit de se vider de toutes ses émotions négatives et d'y repenser de façon plus détachée. Elle espérait pour faire de même pour lui. Soudain, elle comprit. Ses yeux, ce n'était pas la lumière, c'était le sang. Du sang humain. Elle avait lu cela dans de nombreux livres, et c'est ainsi que l'on reconnaît le plus généralement les vampires. Le rouge sang de leurs yeux.

Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que Jasper la fixait longuement, le regard interrogateur.

\- Jasper, tes yeux… Ce n'est pas la lumière n'est-ce pas ? Le sang du jeune homme se glaça dans ses veines. Fort heureusement pour Hermione, ils étaient arrivés chez elle. Il décida de tout lu avouer, si elle partait en courant, il ne pourrait pas la blesser, ce qui ne le consola que très peu.

\- Non, je suppose que tu as déjà deviné non ? Tu as raison, j'ai replongé.

Il était honteux. Il sentit une légère caresse sous son menton et leva la tête. Elle le regardait douloureusement. Au moins, elle n'était pas partie en courant. Jasper était un peu soulagé, mais il vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, Hermione.

\- Je sais, dit-elle, sans hésiter.

Elle n'était même pas effrayée, elle aurait du pourtant. Mais la présence de Jasper lui conférait un sentiment de sécurité comme jamais elle n'en avait connu.

\- Je m'inquiètes pour toi Jasper, ça doit être horriblement dur.

\- Tu t'inquiètes… pour moi ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi et tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant ? Elle rigola.

\- Pourquoi je partirais ? J'ai connu des humains qui l'étaient moins que toi.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un déclencheur sur Jasper. Il n'était pas un monstre. Il combattrait son addiction, avec l'aide de la jeune femme. Serein, il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Hermione. Elle allait s'en aller mais il la rattrapa par la main. Elle se retourna, interrogative, et il l'attira à lui. Ils se contemplèrent pendant quelques instants, hésitants et Jasper sépara enfin les quelques centimètres les séparant, embrassant Hermione pour la première fois.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Du comportement de Jasper? De la vision d'Alice? Pensez-vous qu'Hermione a raison d'agir ainsi avec Jasper et de ne pas être effrayée? Et voilà enfin, après 11 longs chapitres, le baiser! Trouvez-vous que ce soit le bon moment? Est-ce trop tôt? Trop tard? Quelles conséquences en découleront?

PS: Je vais poster moins souvent maintenant, car j'ai mes TD et ils me prennent beaucoup de temps j'en suis désolée. Je posterais sûrement un chapitre par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines selon mon temps libre.

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu et à bientôt!

Kiss kiss!


	12. Chapitre 12 - Addiction

Bonsoir, voici le prochain chapitre afin de me faire pardonner de mon retard précédent!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un des plus longs!

* * *

Soudainement, Jasper stoppa le baiser. Il repoussa Hermione, qui haletait, et celle-ci put voir ce qui l'avait stoppé. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais et il semblait utiliser toute sa volonté afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par la soif. La jeune femme sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait l'air totalement absorbé par sa lutte intérieure. Il se retourna brusquement et manqua de s'effondrer au sol, ses mains formaient un étau de fer autour de sa tête et il répétait inlassablement une phrase qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante, et posa la main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Il la repoussa brutalement et elle saisit ces quelques mots :

\- Hermione, va-t'en s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- Mais… Jasper, je veux t'aider, il la coupa.

\- Le meilleur moyen pour m'aider est que tu partes !

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant où il les prononça, mais il devait la protéger. La protéger de lui, du monstre. Blessée, la jeune femme partit donc, laissant Jasper seul. Elle pouvait l'observer de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il semblait comme figé, telle une statue de pierre. Il avait repris sa position initiale, c'est-à-dire au sol, les mains broyant son crâne. Le voir ainsi dans une telle lutte était une torture pour la jeune femme, elle devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, et vite. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, elle le vit se relever et partir en coup de vent, abandonnant sa voiture dans l'impasse.

Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. En voyant Jasper dans cet état, la jeune femme avait pris conscience de son impuissance face à la soif ravageuse du vampire. Elle était dévastatrice, et elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se leva, et sortit. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la voiture que Jasper avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt, elle n'hésita pas longtemps et s'installa côté conducteur. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait pas conduit, la guerre ne lui ayant pas laissé le temps de passer son permis de conduire. Elle inspira profondément en se répétant les étapes dans sa tête. « Siège, rétro, ceinture, siège, rétro, ceinture. » Une fois bien installée, elle mit le contact, et fut rassurée de constater que c'était une voiture automatique au moins, elle ne calerait pas en plein milieu de la route nationale ! Elle pris de nouveau une grande inspiration et se lança. Les réflexes revinrent rapidement et, au bout de quelques mètres, la jeune femme se sentait déjà plus confiante.

Elle conduisait à une allure raisonnable quant elle vit une chose informe traverser la route juste devant elle. Ecrasant le frein, elle réussit à éviter de justesse l'accident, n'ayant le temps de voir que deux yeux jaunes la fixant. C'était une bête énorme, et elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas la percuter de plein fouet, ce qui aurait assurément détruit la voiture du jeune homme, et également blessé l'étrange animal. Elle mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions et, fort heureusement, la circulation était inexistante à cette heure tardive. Elle faillit louper la petite route sinueuse menant à la villa des Cullen, mais se reprit et freina, une nouvelle fois, en urgence. Elle crût s'être trompé de route car, plus elle avançait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les bois. « Je ne pense pas avoir mis autant de temps la dernière fois, quand Jasper conduisait, se dit-elle. »

Soudain, après une énième courbe sinueuse, elle aperçu enfin la maison des Cullen. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Le blanc de ses murs illuminait l'obscurité et ses grandes baies vitrées laissaient voir l'intérieur résolument sobre de cette villa de maître. Elle se gara, assez maladroitement tout de même et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle allait sonner quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apercevoir la famille Cullen au complet, excepté Jasper. Carlisle l'accueillit, l'air soucieux.

\- Bonsoir, Helena, nous t'attendions.

\- Bonsoir, je suis vraiment désolée d'arriver à une heure aussi tardive mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Excusez-moi, vous m'attendiez ?

\- Oui, je viens d'avoir une vision annonçant ta visite, elle ne s'est précisée que très récemment, un moment de flou subsiste toutefois lorsque tu étais en chemin. Tu as fait bonne route j'espère ?

\- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai faillit avoir un accident. Une bête énorme a surgit du bois et j'ai faillit la percuter. Mais j'ai freiné juste à temps et je suis arrivée ici.

Lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, elle vit les vampires échanger quelques regards étonnés, mais ne dit rien. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. La famille Cullen ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant de leur secret. Et, si elle voulait leur expliquer la situation, elle devrait leur révéler. Elle se doutait que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, s'il apprenait qu'elle avait connaissance de cette information, ils risquaient de quitter la ville, redoutant que leur secret soit dévoilé. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point ils étaient prêts à garder le mystère les entourant intact.

Il y avait cependant une solution, si elle leur révélait qu'elle était une sorcière, peut-être accepteraient-ils de ne pas partir, sachant que leur secret était bien gardé avec elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre le risque, elle s'était déjà compromise en avouant son secret à Jasper et Alice. Mais elle devait absolument aider celui-ci et, si le fait de dévoiler son secret permettait de l'aider, alors elle devait tenter le coup.

Ils la fixaient depuis un moment, conscients du débat intérieur qui tempêtait en elle. Ayant pris sa décision, elle se lança :

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

Elle inspira profondément, et poursuivit.

\- Je sais que vous êtes des vampires.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue au brouhaha qui suivit. Rosalie était scandalisée, et ne se gênait pas pour le dire. Emmett restait stoïque, trop étonné pour prononcer un seul mot. Edward regarda Alice et comprit. Elle savait et il supposait que Jasper aussi, il se rappela alors qu'ils avaient eut une grande conversation avec Carlisle il y a quelques jours, mais celui-ci semblait aussi étonné que les autres. Lui et Esmé parlaient à voix basse inquiets de savoir leur secret dévoilé. Ce fut Alice qui vint au secours d'Hermione :

\- Stop ! Arrêtez tous, il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Elle connaît notre secret tu te rends compte ? Et si elle allait le crier sur tous les toits ?

\- Mais bien sur Rosalie, si elle voulait faire Hermione aurait eu plusieurs jours, et elle ne serait pas venue ici !

La jeune femme fut tétanisée en se rendant compte du lapsus qu'Alice venait de commettre. Elle avait été soulagée un court instant, les vampires ne semblaient pas lui poser de questions, mais maintenant, elle allait devoir tout leur expliquer. Elle ne devait pas perdre de vue le fait qu'elle était venue ici pour Jasper, et non pour régler quelque différend avec sa famille.

\- Je vois donc que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir des secrets ici, cracha Rosalie.

\- Rosalie, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua Alice.

\- Ah oui ? Elle ne s'est pas dérangée pour fouiller dans les nôtres en tout cas, dit celle-ci, plus sarcastique que jamais.

\- Le choix lui revient, déclara Carlisle, médiateur.

\- Elle ne nous as pas laissé le choix, je ne vois pas pourquoi… Rosalie fut coupée par Hermione.

\- Stop ! Je vais tout vous révéler. C'est le seul moyen dont je dispose pour que vous me fassiez confiance.

\- Si tu n'y tient pas, ne te sens pas forcée, la rassura Carlisle.

\- Merci, mais j'y tiens mais je dois vous prévenir que le fait de savoir vous mets tous en danger, les avertis la jeune femme.

\- Il en est de même pour le notre, dit Rosalie, vous pensez sérieusement que les Volturi laisseront passer cela ? Ils cherchent le moindre prétexte pour nous confronter, et elle leur offre une opportunité en or ! En découvrant notre secret, elle nous met tous en danger !

\- Cette discussion est stérile, tempéra Carlisle, si Hermione souhaite nous dévoiler son secret, elle le fera de son plein gré, et non parce qu'elle y a été forcée. Pour les Volturi nous aviserons le temps venu.

\- J'y tiens vraiment. Et cela pourrait aider Jasper.

A ces mots, tous la fixèrent, se demandant bien comment une humaine comme elle pouvait aider le jeune vampire. Hermione ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle allait, une fois de plus, révéler sa véritable identité, et risquer d'être trouvée par les mangemorts. Elle prit quelques instants pour se calmer, et se lança :

\- Je vous demanderai de ne surtout pas m'interrompre, il se peut que vous ayez beaucoup de questions à me poser, mais je préférerais tout vous expliquer d'une traite, car une fois lancée il me sera difficile de m'arrêter.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement et allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon immaculé, sentant que la discussion risquait de durer plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis une sorcière.

A ces mots, Hermione vit le visage des Cullen se couvrir de stupeur. Cependant, comme elle le souhaitait, ils ne posèrent pas de questions et elle put poursuivre :

\- Il y a tout un monde dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence. Un monde parallèle à celui-ci, mais nous restons cachés des moldus, des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. Notre monde est en guerre, et j'ai été envoyée ici de force par mes amis car je risque d'être capturée. C'est pourquoi, en me trouvant ici, je vous mets tous en grand danger. Autant commencer par le début. Un mage noir nommé Voldemort a, il y a 18 ans, tenté de prendre le pouvoir, en commettant des actes horribles. Il a tué les parents de mon ami et a tenté de tuer celui-ci. Mais, on ne sait comment, son sortilège s'est retourné contre lui et nous le pensions mort. Or, il est revenu i ans, toujours dans l'ombre et reprenant des forces. Il a constitué une nouvelle armée, les mangemorts. Son but est de prendre le pouvoir mais pour cela il doit tuer mon ami Harry, car une prophétie les lie. Nous avons toujours réussit à lui échapper mais, l'été dernier, une grande bataille a eu lieu. Nous avons perdu et maintenant, Voldemort traque tous les nés-moldus afin de les mettre au service de ses plus fidèles agents. Je suis une née-moldue et recherchée comme ennemi public. Des affiches avec mon portrait et ceux de mes amis sont placardées dans les rues et nous risquions d'être capturés à chaque instant. Après cette bataille, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir sur le Ministère de la magie, et dirige le pays. Il a eu ce qu'il souhaitait et maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'à nous traquer et à nous exterminer. Et, pendant que je suis ici, mes amis, Hermione sentit les larmes affluer à leur mention, essaient de trouver un moyen pour renverser la situation.

Un long silence ponctua son discours, les Cullen ne savaient que dire, ils ne s'attendaient pas à un secret de cette ampleur. Alice se tenait aux côtés d'Hermione, la soutenant au fur et à mesure du récit. Elle savait à quel point il lui était dur de raconter son histoire. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait plus les retenir. La discussion dura toute la nuit, les Cullen posant question sur question à Hermione, oubliant même que celle-ci devait dormir, contrairement à eux. Elle répondit à toutes leurs interrogations, passant de Pouddlard au fonctionnement du Ministère de la Magie. Le problème Jasper était relégué au second plan dans l'esprit d'Hermione, toute entière dans ses explications. Lorsque le soleil se montra, fait exceptionnel, Carlisle se rappela soudainement que la jeune femme avait besoin de repos.

\- Merci beaucoup de t'être confiée à nous, tu es en sécurité ici, la rassura Carlisle. Il est l'heure pour toi de te reposer, je peux te proposer de dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, c'est la seule qui dispose d'un lit.

Hermione accepta sa proposition et le remercia. Il allait l'accompagner à l'étage quand Jasper entra dans la pièce les vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son visage était couvert de sang séché. Il se raidit instantanément en sentant la présence d'Hermione. Sentant que la situation s'envenimait, Edward et Emmett allèrent à ses côtés, afin de le retenir si besoin.

\- Je vois donc pourquoi tu es venue ici, lui-dit Carlisle.

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous parait-il judicieux qu'Hermione révèle son secret aux Cullen? Pensez-vous que les Volturi s'en mêleront? Hermione pourra-t-elle guérir Jasper?

Dans le prochain chapitre je me concentrerais plus sur Jasper, ses émotions et ressentis. Et nous retrouverons nos petits sorciers de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique!

Pour chaque review, une balade en voiture aux côtés de Jasper!

A très vite,

Kiss kiss


	13. Chapitre 13 - Retour et rêveries

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire!

* * *

Jasper avait les pensées embrouillées, dans un état léthargique, il revint de sa soirée à Seattle, ayant eut besoin de se nourrir afin d'étancher sa soif. Il ressentait encore l'excitation de sa chasse, quand il vit Hermione dans le salon avec sa famille. Alors qu'il l'avait fuie il y a plusieurs heures, celle-ci semblait le poursuivre, inconsciente du danger qu'il représentait. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ses instincts reprirent le dessus et, si ses frères ne s'étaient pas postés à ses côtés, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. La vue d'Hermione, les yeux écarquillés et tremblantes lui remis les idées en place. Voyant qu'il se calmait, ses frères décidèrent de le libérer. Edward sondait attentivement ses pensées, près à agir au moindre signe de rechute. Il s'avança lentement vers Hermione, maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens et sa soif reléguée en arrière-plan. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, lorsque celle-ci s'effondra. En quelques dixièmes de seconde, Jasper la rattrapa et la posa doucement sur le canapé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a juste besoin de repos, les rassura Carlisle.

\- Jasper, est-ce que tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas, le major reprend de plus en plus le dessus, j'ai peur de ne plus arriver à le contrôler. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est devenu encore plus fort.

\- Peut être que le fait de l'avoir enfoui au fond de toi pendant une aussi longue période l'a renforcé, suggéra Edward. Le jeune homme sentait la bataille intérieure qui accablait son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment, il faut s'occuper d'Hermione, elle a l'air exténuée. Jasper réfléchit un moment. Et d'ailleurs, que fait-elle ici ?

\- Elle est venue après que tu sois parti, elle était bouleversée et elle nous a tout raconté, nous savons pour son secret et elle sait pour le notre, lui expliqua Esmé, d'une voix douce.

\- Je pense que le fait que tu rentres à l'improviste l'ait perturbée, et en ajoutant le manque de sommeil il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit évanouie, expliqua Carlisle. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, peut être que son corps la force à se reposer et restant inconsciente.

\- Je vais l'amener dans ma chambre et je la veillerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, dit Alice. Elle sentit que Jasper allait protester mais le coupa. De plus, Jasper, je pense qu'il faudrait lui éviter le moindre choc émotionnel dès le réveil, tu ne crois pas ? Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement, se sentant coupable.

Alice porta délicatement Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre, qui était maintenant séparée de celle de Jasper. Elle la déposa sur le lit et attendit que la jeune femme se réveille. Le temps passa, et elle sentit Hermione se crisper de plus en plus. Peut être était-ce un cauchemar, pensa Alice. Mais celle-ci ne se réveilla pas de la journée, ni même pendant la nuit suivante. Alice sentait Jasper rôder aux alentours de la chambre, devenant de plus en plus nerveux. Ce n'était pas normal, Carlisle l'examina et ne put rien tirer de ses observations. Elle semblait simplement endormie, mais ne voulait tout simplement pas se réveiller.

\- Alors Carlisle, tu as trouvé quelque chose, lui demanda Jasper, inquiet au possible.

\- Malheureusement non, je pense qu'elle se réveillera quand son corps et son esprit seront prêts, le fait de recevoir de grands chocs émotionnels peut pousser certaines personnes à se renfermer sur elles-mêmes. Il faut être patient. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme, inquiétant d'autant plus les Cullen.

Il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait pas autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps ou d'espace. Elle était perdue. Elle se sentait étouffée. Ce noir, tout ce noir. Elle ne voyait rien. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle s'assit, posant sa tête dans ses genoux pour se calmer. Soudain, elle sentit une brise effleurer ses cheveux, et les rayons du soleil réchauffer son corps frigorifié. Elle leva la tête et découvrit un merveilleux endroit.

Elle se trouvait dans une plaine verdoyante, foisonnante de fleurs et de petits insectes bourdonnant paisiblement. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir une forêt ainsi qu'un ruisseau la coupant en deux. Son regard le suivit jusqu'à tomber sur un verger rempli d'arbres de toutes sortes. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était affamée et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle prit quelques fruits en passant et poursuivit son exploration. Elle n'était pas effrayée, tous ces soucis lui paraissaient bien loin maintenant, elle était apaisée. Elle se promena pendant un long moment, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour de la plaine, elle se dirigea vers la forêt tout en suivant le fleuve. Elle ne vit pas les ombres glissant dans l'eau, la poursuivant sans relâche depuis son arrivée.

Elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt et fit une petite pause, le temps de se restaurer. Puis, elle poursuivit sa route, suivie par d'informes créatures noires. Elle avançait sans relâche depuis longtemps, il faisait de plus en plus sombre, le soleil perçait à peine entre les arbres de plus en plus resserrés. Plus elle avançait, et plus la forêt changeait, les arbres perdirent leurs feuilles et leurs branches se tordirent, ils semblaient à l'agonie. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas et poursuivait paisiblement sa route, ne voyant toujours pas les ombres, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Elle s'arrêta, ne distinguant plus rien. Le noir était total, lui rappelant son angoisse à son arrivée ici. Elle commençait à se sentir oppressée quand elle sentit quelque chose frôler son bras. Elle fit un bond sur le côté et chercha frénétiquement, espérant distinguer quelque chose.

Soudain, une ombre apparu devant elle, elle semblait aspirer les ténèbres aux alentours, et émettait une lumière lugubre. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant de voir ce que cette chose allait faire. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car l'ombre changea soudainement de forme. Tout à coup, elle eut une personne devant elle. Elle la connaissait bien, très bien même mais impossible de se rappeler. Elle ne savait plus qui était cette personne. Et elle ? Elle ? Qui était-elle ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle sentit des sueurs froides descendre lentement son dos. La personne s'adressa à elle, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

\- Hermione. Hermione, nous t'attendons. Reviens-nous.

Elle eut un flash et tout lui revint en mémoire. Harry. Son meilleur ami Harry. Il se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, il lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle lui sauta au cou, du moins elle essaya, car elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il était là, devant elle, tel un fantôme.

\- Harry, elle sanglotait maintenant, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer Hermione, l'accusa-t-il. Reviens.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rentrer ! Vous me manquez tellement !

\- Nous savons que tu ne reviendras pas, assura-t-il.

\- Nous ? Tu n'es pas seul ? Que fais-tu ici ? Une nouvelle ombre se matérialisa aux côtés d'Harry, prenant la forme de Ron.

\- Hermione, reviens. Tu nous manques, tu me manques.

\- Ron, oh mon dieu, Ron. Mais bien sûr que je vais rentrer ! Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues mais la jeune femme n'y faisait pas attention.

\- Non. Tu ne vas pas rentrer. Tu ne VEUX pas rentrer. Tu nous abandonnes Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr que non Ron, comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?

\- Tu vas rester avec eux. Ginny surgit de l'ombre, accusant à son tour la jeune femme. Tu nous abandonnes pour des vampires.

\- Ginny … Je vais rentrer, je vous le promet !

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir, Hermione. Je t'aimais tu sais, lui dit Ron.

\- Moi aussi je t'… Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Ron depuis maintenant plusieurs années et avait rêvé de nombreuses fois de ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Plus maintenant. Elle eut un choc. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Elle éprouvait certes de très forts sentiments à son égard mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

\- Tu m'as trahi, lui dit-il, lui déchirant le cœur. Avec un vampire.

\- Ron, je suis désolée, je… Il la coupa.

\- Hermione voyons, tu sais au fond de toi que tu n'es pas désolée. Tu vas rester avec eux, avec LUI. En nous abandonnant.

\- Je vais revenir je vous le promets ! Laissez-moi un peu de temps !

\- Tic-tac, tic-tac, l'heure tourne Hermione, la guerre approche. Ne nous abandonne pas, reviens nous.

Les ombres parlaient maintenant à l'unisson et formèrent un cercle autour de la jeune femme. Ils marchaient lentement en assenant cette phrase, inlassablement. Hermione crut devenir folle. Ils marchaient de plus en plus vite maintenant et leurs traits se floutaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à redevenir d'informes ombres. Soudain, ils se turent, s'immobilisèrent et fondirent sur Hermione, la recouvrant totalement de leur obscurité malfaisante.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Elle vit Alice qui la regardait intensément, les traits crispés.

\- Enfin, Hermione ! Tu vas bien ? À ces mots, Jasper, qui attendait dans le couloir, ouvrit brusquement la porte et fila à son chevet.

\- Je… Oui… Je pense que ça va. A la vue de Jasper son cœur s'était accéléré, elle espérait que les deux jeunes vampires mettraient cela sur le compte de la surprise.

\- Tu es restée endormie une journée et demie, nous avons eu peur pour toi !

\- Moi simple sorcière j'ai réussi à vous effrayer ?

Hermione rigola, heureuse d'être sortie de cet étrange rêve. Elle se sentait libérée. Elle savait enfin quels étaient ses sentiments. Elle regarda Jasper qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son entrée dans la pièce mais qui la fixait comme si elle pouvait s'envoler. Son cœur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois. Alice sentit qu'elle devait quitter la pièce et alla prévenir les autres membres de la famille de son réveil. Jasper pris la main de la jeune femme avec précautions et lui demanda :

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air différente.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée mais je vais mieux, je pense que cette petite sieste m'aura remis les idées en place.

Elle rigola mais, au fond d'elle, ce rêve l'avait profondément bouleversée. Elle voyait dans les yeux de Jasper à quel point celui-ci s'était inquiété pour elle. Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau. C'était le moment, elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle devait le faire et tout serait plus clair. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer, la famille Cullen entra au complet dans la chambre d'Alice.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Si vous avez des questions concernant l'écriture ou certains passages je suis là pour y répondre!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? La petite rêverie d'Hermione vous a-t-elle plue?

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite, promis!

Kiss kiss


	14. Chapitre 14 - Somnambulisme et chasse

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que mon style d'écriture, plus narrative, vous plaira!

* * *

Alors qu'une seconde auparavant, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient entendre battre le cœur d'Hermione frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, maintenant un vrai brouhaha régnait dans la pièce. Tous étaient très heureux de voir que la jeune femme était réveillée et le montraient assez bruyamment. Carlisle intervint et ramena le calme, Hermione le remercia silencieusement, sentant une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Celui-ci fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce, non sans mal, et examina sa patiente du jour afin de vérifier qu'aucune séquelle ne subsistait de sa sieste prolongée. La jeune femme étant encore faible, il la laissa se reposer. En fin de journée, celle-ci put enfin effectuer quelques pas sous la surveillance rapprochée d'Alice et d'Esmée. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient de chaque côté d'Hermione afin de la rattraper si elle tombait. Elle n'était restée alitée que deux jours mais elle sentait ses muscles protester contre ce travail forcé. Lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de marcher correctement et sans ressentir une trop grande douleur, Hermione put enfin descendre au salon, toujours sous la surveillance rapprochée des Cullen.

Elle passa la soirée à lire sur le canapé, la maison étant complétement silencieuse. Elle avait emprunté un livre de la collection personnelle de Carlisle. C'était un épais volume aux pages jaunies par le temps, qui semblait avoir été consulté de nombreuses fois. Elle était plongée dans sa lecture quand la famille au complet descendit pour lui annoncer qu'ils allaient chasser. Jasper semblait inquiet de la laisser seule mais elle le rassura, ils n'en avaient pas pour très longtemps, elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle pendant quelques heures ! Ils partirent donc, laissant la maison totalement vide et silencieuse. Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture, qu'elle trouvait passionnante. Au bout de quelques heures, se sentant fatiguée, elle remonta dans la chambre d'Alice afin de dormir jusqu'à ce que les Cullen reviennent. Elle eut du mal à s'assoupir, pensant à sa lecture. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, au début de sa lecture, elle avait pris cela pour de la simple ressemblance mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de cette famille auparavant. Elle s'endormit finalement, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé la réponse à sa question.

Jasper était complétement perdu. Il ne savait que penser des évènements récents. Voir Hermione tenir autant à lui pour venir jusqu'à chez lui en pleine nuit afin de trouver de l'aide le perturbait. Il n'avait jamais connu cela, même avec Alice. Elle l'avait sauvé, il n'allait pas le nier, sans elle il n'aurait pas pu se regarder dans une glace aujourd'hui. Il aurait sombré dans les ténèbres, devenant un terrible meurtrier assoiffé de sang. Elle l'avait aidé à remonter la pente mais, inconsciemment, il savait que leur relation n'était pas faite pour durer, même s'il refusait encore de l'admettre. Elle lui avait montré qu'un autre chemin était possible pour lui, loin des tueries. Elle avait été son rayon de soleil dans la noirceur de sa vie. Mais, voir Hermione, qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques semaines, chercher à l'aider alors même qu'il représente le plus grand danger sur Terre pour elle, était un supplice. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger ou encore pire, l'agresser involontairement. Car il sentait que le Major ne tarderait pas à refaire surface, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives d'isolement au cours des dernières semaines afin de le contrer. Et, au moment où il prendra le contrôle, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Cela le rendait malade de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses démons intérieurs, au point de blesser les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. C'était en quelque sorte la malédiction du vampire, être confronté à soi-même pour l'éternité.

Edward avait discrètement suivit les réflexions de son frère, pensif. Il craignait les conséquences du retour du Major, maintenant que Jasper et Hermione commençait à comprendre les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Au fil des réflexions de Jasper, il put clairement décrypter ses émotions. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup à cette sorcière et cela lui faisait peur, il n'était cependant pas prêt à se l'avouer. Et, comme Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées dans la sorcière, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela et quels étaient ses sentiments envers son frère.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au Mont Rainier, où ils s'étaient rendus afin de chasser des ours, à la demande d'Emmett. Celui-ci appréciait beaucoup ces animaux, du fait de leur caractère facilement irritable, et il jugeait que cela rendait la chasse plus distrayante.

En rentrant dans la villa, Jasper sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'air était saturé d'un amalgame d'émotions, la peur et l'incompréhension étant prédominantes. Hermione était en danger, il le sentait. Avant que quiconque n'ait remarqué ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà à l'intérieur, et fit le tour de la maison afin de trouver la jeune sorcière. Il la trouva rapidement, en suivant les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Elle était dans le bureau de Carlisle, regardant les tableaux de maître accrochés au mur.

Cependant, cela ne le rassura pas, la jeune femme avait le regard vide et elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce qui il était arrivé. Elle semblait ailleurs.

Hermione se réveilla mais elle prit rapidement conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle se leva et essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir ambiant. Elle eut des sueurs froides en repensant à son rêve de la nuit précédente. A son plus grand malheur, de nouvelles ombres apparurent. Elle espéra un bref instant revoir ses amis, même si leur discussion précédente n'avait pas été très plaisante. Elle déchanta très vite en voyant les ombres changer d'apparence. Trois hommes se tenaient face à elle et elle n'aurait jamais pensé les revoir un jour, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Aro, Caïus et Marcus. En les revoyant elle eut un flash. Elle revit sa révélation et les réactions mitigées des Cullen, mais surtout, celle de Rosalie. « Vous pensez sérieusement que les Volturi laisseront passer cela ? » avait-elle dit. Les Volturi voilà pourquoi les noms du livre lui disaient quelque chose. Elle les avait déjà rencontré sans savoir leur nom, et pas de la plus agréable des manières et elle ne pensait sûrement pas les revoir en venant ici. L'effroi la saisit, suivit d'une peur incontrôlée, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Aro prit la parole, la tétanisant :

\- Alors mon petit oisillon, nous nous retrouvons enfin. Je pense que tu te souviens de nous ? Notre dernière rencontre a été quelque peu… marquante si j'ose dire, ricana-t-il.

\- Il est temps de la punir Aro, réclama Caius, elle n'aurait pas du survivre à notre première rencontre. Elle ne doit pas parler de notre implication dans le monde des sorciers. Jamais.

\- Allons mon cher ami, le tempéra Aro, nous avons tout notre temps, ne soit pas si pressé.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, dépêchez-vous, les pressa Marcus contrairement à Aro. Il ne faut pas la laisser s'en sortir une seconde fois.

Les trois vampires s'avancèrent lentement vers Hermione et brusquement se changèrent en ombre et la traversèrent. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son, elle était à terre.

Jasper n'osait pas s'approcher d'Hermione, de peur de se qui pourrait se passer si elle se réveillait de son étrange apathie. Mais, lorsqu'il vit celle-ci s'effondrer, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et appela Carlisle afin qu'il l'examine.

\- Jasper, que se passe-t-il, demanda le médecin. Pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon bureau tous les deux ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée ici, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi ou comment, expliqua celui-ci. Elle était debout, comme éveillée mais elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce quand je suis rentré et elle avait le regard vide, comme si elle était somnambule. Elle se tenait devant les tableaux et quelques secondes après que je sois entré, elle s'est de nouveau effondrée.

\- C'est très étrange, emmène la dans la chambre d'Alice s'il te plait, je vais l'examiner.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Jasper déposa délicatement Hermione dans le lit d'Alice et attendit pendant que Carlisle recherchait ce qui pouvait causer ce problème de somnambulisme. Son regard fut attiré par un livre, posé à côté du lit. Il le reconnut immédiatement, faisant partit de sa collection personnelle. Il avait dit à Hermione de prendre ceux qu'elle souhaitait le temps de sa convalescence chez les Cullen. Il tiqua lorsqu'il lut le titre de celui qu'elle avait choisit « L'Italie, berceau des vampires ». Il l'ouvrit et vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur les Volturi.

\- Jasper, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle était devant les tableaux quand tu es arrivé, le questionna-t-il.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Elle était en train de lire ce passage, il lui montra le livre, qui parle des Volturi, lui expliqua-t-il. Et tu la retrouve devant le tableau les représentant. C'est étrange.

\- Peut être qu'elle a fait une crise de somnambulisme et qu'avec sa lecture, elle s'y est rendue inconsciemment ?

\- Cela aurait été possible si elle avait déjà vu ces tableaux. Or, elle ne s'est jamais rendue dans mon bureau.

\- Nous allons devoir attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir la réponse, dit Jasper, inquiet.

Ils redescendirent voir le reste de la famille pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages et ils attendaient impatiemment le rapport de Carlisle. Ils leur expliquèrent comment Jasper avait trouvé Hermione et leur parlèrent du livre. A l'évocation de celui-ci, le regard d'Alice se brouilla, signe d'une vision.

\- Une bataille… Un château… Des rayons de lumière… Des capes… De tous les côtés! Nous sommes encerclés ! Et… Les Volturi avec… Elle revint à elle.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? Dis-nous, la questionna Carlisle.

\- Nous nous trouvions dans un château mais je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. Des personnes se battent, des sorciers contre des personnes portant des capes noires. Et je m'aperçois que nous sommes encerclés par ces capes noires et, derrière elles, je vois les Volturi encercler quelqu'un à leur tour mais je ne sais pas qui, elle est de dos.

\- Nous réfléchirons à tout cela ce soir, si Hermione est réveillée elle pourrait peut-être nous éclairer, déclara Carlisle. Vous devez aller au lycée pour assurer un alibi à Hermione auprès de ses professeurs.

Les jeunes vampires se rendirent donc à contrecœur au lycée, tandis que Carlisle partit travailler, laissant Esmée seule. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'avec Hermione chez elle, elle se devait d'avoir de la nourriture pour que celle-ci n'ait pas à rentrer chez elle pour manger, si elle se sentait trop faible. Elle partit donc à son tour, laissant une Hermione endormie seule à la villa.

Hermione se réveilla, transpirante et stressée. Son rêve la hantait toujours et ce dernier l'avait bien plus affecté que le premier. Elle devait aller prendre l'air, elle devait sortir d'ici, et vite ! Un sentiment d'étouffement s'empara brusquement d'elle, elle se leva et marcha doucement jusqu'aux escaliers, priant pour que personne ne l'empêche de sortir. Heureusement pour elle, Esmée n'était pas encore rentrée, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à sortir. Elle marchait depuis quelques temps dans la forêt, encore tremblante de son rêve, quand elle vit quelque chose derrière elle, la suivant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'action arrive très vite!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Du nouveau rêve d'Hermione? De l'implication des Volturi dans le monde magique? Quand est-ce que Jasper et Hermione se rendront enfin compte qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble?

Et surtout donnez moi vos avis sur ce style d'écriture, un peu plus détaché, j'ai besoin de critiques (constructives bien sûr) qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, afin de pouvoir améliorer mon écriture pour votre confort! Mais si ce style ne vous plait pas n'ayez crainte je ne l'utiliserais pas dans tous les chapitres, c'est une sorte d'essai!

Merci de me lire!

Kiss kiss


	15. Chapitre 15 - Tableau et rencontre

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Hermione se retourna brusquement, et eut des sueurs froides en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que ce n'était qu'Esmée. Elle avança vers la jeune femme et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolée si jamais je t'ai effrayée, mais quand je suis rentrée et que je me suis aperçu que tu n'étais plus là j'ai paniqué. J'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, j'ai donc suivit ta trace jusqu'ici. Ne sentant aucune trace autour de toi, j'ai finalement compris que tu étais seule, je t'ai donc suivit en gardant mes distances pour voir si tu ne t'égarais pas.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie ainsi sans prévenir mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, s'excusa-t-elle. Pour tout vous dire, mon rêve de la nuit dernière ma quelque peu perturbée.

Son ventre émis quelques protestations et elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Elle rougit, se rendant compte qu'Esmée avait tout entendu. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment et lui proposa de rentrer afin qu'elle puisse calmer les ardeurs de son estomac. L'après-midi se passa dans le calme mais lorsque Jasper et Alice rentrèrent, Hermione sut que quelque chose était arrivé. Ils avaient les traits tirés et semblaient vraiment inquiets. La jeune femme se leva à leur arrivée, inquiète à son tour, et demanda à Alice ce qui la préoccupait.

\- Toi bien sûr, répondit-elle, étonnée.

\- Mais je vais très bien, que ce passe-t-il vraiment ? Elle se tourna vers Jasper. Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, la questionna-t-il, déconcerté. De ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir ?

\- Eh bien je me souviens que vous êtes partis chasser et que quand je me suis réveillée ce matin tout le monde était parti de la maison. Ah, et pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé pour aller au lycée, je vais prendre du retard, ajouta-t-elle, son côté élève modèle reprenant le dessus. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- Viens, allons nous asseoir. Donc tout c'est bien passé cette nuit pendant que nous étions partis, lui demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui, je t'assure. Enfin j'ai fait un cauchemar, presque le même qu'hier des ombres apparaissant devant moi et se changeant en des personnes que je connais, et me rappelant tous mes soucis. Mais rien de grave, elle essayait de les rassurer mais elle en frissonnait encore et ne voulait pas le laisser paraître.

\- Je vois, lui dit Alice. Et ce cauchemar n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec les Volturi à tout hasard ? Hermione la fixa quelques instants, surprise.

\- Oui, oui cela concernait les Volturi mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Edward a-t-il pu lire mes pensées pendant que je dormais ? Ce n'est pas possible, je ne pourrais pas rentrer tant que ce problème ne sera pas résolu !

Hermione commençait à paniquer, de peur que tous ses efforts d'occlumancie soient réduits à néant pendant son sommeil et qu'elle n'en ait pas connaissance.

\- Non, non calme-toi, lui intima Alice. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Quand nous sommes rentrés, tu n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Elle coupa Hermione qui allait protester. Jasper t'a retrouvée dans le bureau de Carlisle.

\- Mais je ne m'y suis jamais rendue ! Comment est-ce possible ? Et quel est le rapport avec les Volturi ?

\- Quand je suis entré dans la pièce, tu n'as pas réagit, on aurait pu croire que tu étais éveillée, mais tes yeux étaient…vides. Tu n'avais aucune réaction. Quelques secondes après que je sois entré, ton cœur a commencé à s'accélérer ainsi que ta respiration et tu as perdu connaissance. Je t'ai donc porté jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice et c'est ici que Carlisle a trouvé le livre, lui expliqua Jasper.

\- Comme une crise de somnambulisme ? Pourtant je n'en ai jamais fait. Et quel est le rapport entre le bureau de Carlisle et les Volturi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon inconscient aurait trouvé un lien entre les deux.

Voyant qu'Hermione commençais à vraiment paniquer, Jasper essaya de changer de sujet, de peur qu'elle ne fasse une crise de panique. Cependant, quelque chose intrigua Alice.

\- Hermione ? Carlisle nous a dit que tu en étais au début de la partie sur les Volturi. Comment ce fait-il que tu puisses rêver d'eux ? Enfin je veux dire te les représenter, il n'y a pas de gravures dans ce livre. Et, je me souviens l'avoir lu et il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait de description physique dans cette partie.

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question quand elle vit l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle semblait tétanisée, Jasper décela immédiatement une profonde peur et il tenta de la calmer mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et lui répondit :

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment.

Elle essayait de maitriser le ton de sa voix pour paraître calme, mais les deux vampires voyaient clairement qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle. Jasper essaya donc de lui poser une nouvelle question pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

\- Savais-tu qu'un tableau les représentant était accroché dans le bureau de Carlisle ? Tu te tenais devant quand je t'ai trouvé, voilà la solution.

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Peux-tu me montrer ce tableau s'il te plait ?

Jasper commençait à sérieusement douter de la coïncidence entre ce rêve et le tableau. Il se leva donc et l'emmena à l'étage, tout en demandant discrètement à Alice de prévenir Carlisle. Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse et le jeune vampire pouvait le sentir. Il appréhendait donc le moment où elle découvrirait le tableau. Il laissa Hermione ouvrir la porte et entrer dans le bureau, afin de voir si elle se rappelait où il se trouvait. Elle se dirigea vers le mur où la majorité des tableaux étaient accrochés. Son regard fut attiré par le plus imposant, au centre. Il avait un cadre doré et représentait une scène de liesse. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'elle avait trouvé le bon. Mais, quand elle le détailla, elle put voir les visages d'Aro, Marcus et Caius. Jasper entendit son cœur s'accélérer et la vit se rapprocher pour mieux le détailler. En la sondant, Jasper ressentit un mélange de peur profonde et d'angoisse mais il décela également une haine sans faille, le surprenant. Il en était maintenant sûr, elle avait déjà rencontré les Volturi.

Hermione était comme tétanisée, elle avait parfaitement reconnu les hommes sur le tableau. Ils étaient donc bien les Volturi, son cerveau n'avait pas divagué en mélangeant cet horrible moment à sa lecture. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle l'examina plus en détails et, sur la gauche, un peu en retrait, elle y découvrit un visage plus que familier : celui de Carlisle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, surprise, mais se reprit et l'examina plus attentivement, certaine que son cerveau lui jouait un tour. C'était bien lui, comme elle l'avait vu la veille. Les mêmes traits, la même blondeur et la même perfection. Elle était choquée. Elle se retourna et vit que Jasper la regardait, essayant de la sonder, mais ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Elle renforça son bouclier, expulsant Jasper sans aucun ménagement, et sortit de la pièce. Il n'essaya pas de la rattraper, encore quelque peu sonné par sa puissance mentale. En apparence, elle paraissait parfaitement calme, mais intérieurement, c'était comme si un ouragan avait tout dévasté. Alice monta les escaliers pour rejoindre Jasper et lui demander des précisions, quand Carlisle entra. Elle put alors sentir la peur émanant d'Hermione, comme jamais elle n'en avait vu. Dans le bureau, Jasper ressentit à nouveau les émotions d'Hermione, et la peur défila à pleine vitesse en lui. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Il se précipita en bas, de peur qu'une des personnes la menaçant l'ait retrouvée. Croisant Alice dans les escaliers, ils descendirent ensemble, s'échangeant un regard inquiet. Mais, une fois en bas, ils ne virent que Carlisle qui venait de rentrer, et Hermione, qui paraissait comme tétanisée.

Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête d'Hermione. C'est un piège. C'est un piège. Il est avec eux. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Il allait bientôt voir qu'elle savait et alors, elle n'aurait plus que sa baguette pour se défendre contre trois vampires, et se ferait repérer, toutes les baguettes des nés-moldus ayant été détruites ou tracées. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec eux et maintenant elle allait devoir retourner en Angleterre. Elle devait partir. Vite. Essayant de se contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle devait faire bonne figure pour ne pas qu'il comprenne, c'était sa seule chance. Elle espérait que Jasper n'ait pas ressentit sa peur, elle avait bien fait de l'expulser sinon il serait venu immédiatement, et elle devait partir.

Malheureusement pour elle, Jasper et Alice arrivèrent à pleine vitesse de l'étage, inquiets. Hermione savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre. Elle réfléchit. Ils savaient. Ils connaissaient l'existence du tableau. Ils faisaient peut être même partit des Volturi eux aussi. Contrôle. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître.

\- Tout va bien, lui demanda Jasper. Tu nous as fait peur.

Elle ne put lui répondre, concentrée au maximum pour essayer de ne pas faire transparaitre sa peur. Elle devait absolument se reprendre pour pouvoir partir d'ici.

\- Oui, j'ai juste eu un flash à l'instant, mentit-elle. Il faut que je rentre chez moi, je dois envoyer un hibou à mes amis. Tout de suite.

\- Pas de problème, lui répondit Carlisle, qui ne comprenait pas non plus son comportement. Je peux t'accompagner si tu le souhaites.

Tout sauf ça, pensa Hermione. Elle devait partir au plus vite, et seule.

\- Je peux te raccompagner si tu le souhaites, lui proposa Jasper, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

\- Merci, mais je vais rentrer seule. Je dois réfléchir. Elle prenait maintenant n'importe quel prétexte pour partir au plus vite.

\- Mais tu n'as pas de voiture, laisse-moi te prêter la mienne, lui dit Alice.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais marcher, ce n'est pas si loin. Cela me fera du bien, je n'ai pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle les salua et partit. Elle se força à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible de la villa, malgré que ce soit une torture pour elle. Arrivée dans les bois plus profonds, elle se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, comme si elle était poursuivie. Soudain, une bête énorme lui barra la route, la faisant tomber. C'était un loup, non un énorme loup, à la fourrure rousse. Il ne ressemblait pas à un loup, ni à aucune autre chose qu'Hermione connaisse.

Soudain, il changea, jusqu'à devenir humain. C'était un jeune homme, à peu près du même âge qu'Hermione. Il était très grand, avec la peau mate et les cheveux noirs.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, lui demanda-t-il. Je m'appelle Jacob Black et tu es actuellement en terre Quileute.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, l'action n'est pas très présente mais le mystère autour des Volturi s'intensifie!

S'il vous plait laissez moi un petit commentaire, cela m'aide beaucoup à améliorer ma fiction et à savoir si la direction que je prend vous plait et si jamais il y a des choses qui vous paraissent étranges ou incohérentes dites-le moi et je les corrigerais.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Pensez-vous que Carlisle est vraiment méchant? Est-ce qu'Hermione a eut raison de partir ainsi? Que pensez-vous que Jacob va lui dire?

Je vais donc faire sur le modèle de Loufoca-Granger (si je ne me trompe pas) et vous soudoyer avec une petite récompense pour chaque review! Pour chaque review sur ce chapitre un rêve de Jasper!

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite!

Kiss kiss


	16. Chapitre 16 - Animagus et avion

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Attendez-vous à de gros changements!

* * *

Hermione resta muette face à cette apparition subite. Elle était toujours à terre et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se releva lentement et fit face à cet étrange personnage.

\- Tu es un animagus, le questionna-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit-il calmement. Je suis un loup-garou.

\- Impossible, je… il la coupa.

\- Je me doute que ce soit dur à croire pour une simple humaine. Mais je te confirme que je suis bien un loup-garou, tu es entrée sur nos terres et tu semble fuir quelque chose, je suis donc venu pour t'aider.

\- J'allais te dire : impossible, j'ai déjà vu des loup-garou auparavant et ils ne te ressemblaient pas du tout. De plus, ce n'est pas la pleine lune et tu as réussit à te contrôler pour te retransformer.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as déjà croisé quelqu'un comme moi, autre part ?

\- Oui, mais pas exactement comme toi justement. Comme je te l'ai expliqué ce n'est pas possible que tu sois un loup-garou.

\- Revenons-en au sujet principal, pourquoi es-tu ici, lui demanda-t-il. A ces mots, Hermione recommença à paniquer.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas en parler, disons que mes amis, qui habitent près d'ici, ce sont avéré être moins…fréquentables que ce que je pensais, éluda-t-elle.

\- Tes amis ? Tu veux parler des Cullen ? Ce sont les seuls qui n'habitent pas en ville, excepté les Quileutes.

\- Oui, tu les connais ?

Hermione devint méfiante. Elle c'était quelque peu enflammée en voyant une autre créature magique ici. Si ça se trouve, il travaillait pour les Volturi et était chargé de l'exécuter. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer et sortit sa baguette, même si elle lui était inutile, ce Jacob n'était pas censé le savoir. Elle vit la surprise sur son visage quand il vit qu'elle était prête à se défendre. Il essaya de l'apaiser.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Les buveurs de sang ont-ils voulu que tu sois leur déjeuner ?

\- Tu es au courant pour… leur condition ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je suis un ami de Bella, lui expliqua-t-il. Mais je tolère seulement les autres. Ils représentent malgré tout une menace pour les humains et nous devons les protéger.

\- « Nous ? ». Vous êtes plusieurs ?

\- Oui, nous sommes une meute. Sam, l'alpha, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, Brady et Collin.

\- Et vous êtes… en relation avec les Cullen ?

\- Oui, ont-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il regarda brusquement derrière Hermione et reprit sa forme animale, il gronda.

Chez les Cullen, Jasper et Alice étaient secoués par le départ d'Hermione, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait déclenché sa fuite. Ils racontèrent ce qui c'était passé à Carlisle, qui compris le problème.

\- Si elle a déjà rencontré les Volturi, ce n'était surement pas une visite de courtoisie. Et, en voyant le tableau, il est possible qu'elle m'ait pris pour l'un d'eux.

\- Je n'y avait pas pensé, s'exclama Jasper. Il faut la retrouver et tout lui expliquer !

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, suivant sa trace à travers les bois. Il s'arrêta à la frontière Quileute et, ne la voyant toujours pas, il décida de continuer, malgré l'interdiction pour lui de franchir cette frontière. Il continua à pleine vitesse et vit très vite la jeune sorcière. Elle était en train de parler avec Jacob, et semblait sur la défensive, elle avait sortit sa baguette magique. En le voyant, la réaction du loup ne se fit pas attendre et il se transforma, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione le vit. Lorsqu'il vit la peur dans ses yeux, il fut dévasté. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse l'effrayer mais le voir était différent. Il prit alors conscience d'une chose : il ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas être proche d'elle. Il était trop dangereux. Il allait la ramener chez eux et tout lui expliquer, puis il s'éloignerait.

\- Hermione, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste t'expliquer, je pense que tu as mal interprété le tableau. Carlisle ne fait plus partit des Volturi. C'était il y a très longtemps mais il les a quitté, ne partageant plus leurs idées. Rentre avec moi, il t'expliquera tout, je te le promets.

\- Mais…il était avec eux. J'ai cru que… Jacob reprit sa forme humaine et s'interposa.

\- Quel est le problème ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, suceur de sang. Tu es en territoire Quileute, laisse cette humaine tranquille. Elle est maintenant sous notre protection.

\- Hermione, que veux-tu faire, lui demanda Jasper.

\- Je vais retourner chez vous pour entendre ce que Carlisle a à me dire mais, elle tourna la tête vers Jacob, veux-tu m'accompagner s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur, tu es sous ma protection désormais, de plus cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas vu Bella.

Jacob resta sous sa forme humaine et les accompagna à la villa des Cullen. Jasper et Hermione ne dirent mot du trajet, et le jeune loup pouvait sentir la tension émaner d'eux. Le jeune vampire était déçu, elle ne lui faisait plus confiance ! Elle n'osait même plus venir chez eux seule, de peur que quelque chose lui arrive. Tout était de sa faute, il n'avait pas réussit à la protéger. Il l'avait déçue. Lui qui, la veille, était prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments, était maintenant certain qu'elle devait s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle ne reste pas proche de lui, malgré que cela lui déchirait le cœur. Mais il préférait la voir en sécurité loin de lui, plutôt qu'en danger à ses côtés. Sa résolution prise, ils arrivèrent à la villa.

Hermione, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, elle avait terriblement peur de les revoir et de l'autre, elle savait qu'ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. De plus, elle faisait étrangement confiance à cet animagus, Jacob. Il lui semblait digne de confiance, alors qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une heure auparavant. Il ne pouvait être plus dangereux que les Volturi mais elle devait rester prudente. Voir Jasper entrer en territoire inconnu avait réveillé ses sentiments à son égard et elle se demandait si elle devait lui avouer. Il avait l'air distant depuis qu'il l'avait vue avec Jacob.

Carlisle les attendait à l'entrée, inquiet. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et il expliqua toute son histoire à Hermione, et la vit se détendre au fur et à mesure. Elle s'excusa pour ce coup d'éclat, rougissante. Voyant qu'elle semblait épuisée, il demanda à Jasper de la raccompagner chez elle avec sa voiture, pensant que cela leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux mais quelque chose avait changé. Jasper n'eut aucune réaction et paraissait distant à son égard. Il la raccompagna malgré sa promesse, n'arrivant pas à dire non, malgré son détachement apparent. Il ne prononça pas un mot du trajet, malgré son envie de plus en plus forte. Elle commença à lui parla mais il coupa immédiatement la parole, décidant de mettre tout de suite de la distance, sinon il aurait trop de mal.

\- Jasper, je voulais te dire, commença Hermione.

\- Stop. Alice s'inquiétait pour toi, elle m'a supplié de te rattraper, ce que j'ai fait. Maintenant, je te ramène chez toi parce que Carlisle me l'a demandé.

Chaque mot sortant de sa bouche l'écorchait un peu plus et semblait blesser Hermione. Il ne devait pas la regarder, où elle verrait qu'il ne le pensait pas.

Hermione était dévastée, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais il était tellement distant et froid qu'elle ne savait que penser. Arrivée chez elle, elle put enfin se libérer des larmes qu'elle avait retenu une grande partie du trajet.

Les semaines défilaient lentement, le printemps était installé. Hermione et Jasper ne s'était pas échangé un seul mot depuis ce jour, et semblaient plus distants que jamais. Hermione souffrait énormément de cette situation, et essayait donc d'éviter les Cullen pour ne plus voir l'objet de ses pensées. Jasper, de son côté, était dans le même état que la jeune femme et faisait tout pour l'éviter. Cependant, les autres membres de la famille, n'étaient pas de son avis, et la jeune femme passait malgré tout une grande partie de son temps avec eux, de peur de paraître impolie. Alice l'avait prises sous son aile et essayait de savoir ce qui la contrariait tant, malgré qu'elle ait une petite idée du problème.

Hermione était chez elle, faisant ses devoirs, assise au bureau se trouvant devant la fenêtre. Elle fut très surprise de voir un hibou arriver, se posant sur le rebord, et lui apportant une lettre. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la fenêtre, pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, n'ayant pas eut de nouvelle de ses amis depuis plusieurs mois. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et lut.

« Ma chère Helena,

J'espère que ces vacances t'on reposée. Tu nous manques beaucoup. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Nous avons quelques travaux à faire à la maison et ton aide nous est indispensable, nous avons maintenant tous les matériaux réunis.

Tendrement,

Tes amis. »

Elle devait rentrer. Une autre bataille s'annonçait et ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle prépara ses affaires avec hâte et se rendit chez les Cullen au plus vite afin de leur faire ses adieux. Son cœur était déchiré, mais elle devait partir. Elle prit la voiture qu'Alice lui avait gentiment laissée pour la semaine et se rendit à la villa. Une fois arrivée, elle leur expliqua la situation et les remercia pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Elle leur fit ses adieux et Alice la conduisit à l'aéroport. Jasper n'avait pas réagit.

\- Vous allez tellement me manquer ! Merci pour tout vraiment, elle pleurait.

\- C'est normal, tu fais partit de la famille maintenant. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide appelle-nous et nous viendrons t'aider.

\- Merci beaucoup, elle pleurait encore, ses larmes ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ceci à Jasper s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sur, mais je pense que tu aurais du lui donner toi-même, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je le sais bien, mais il m'évite depuis quelques temps, il ne me parle plus, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je lui donnerais, lui promit-elle.

Arrivées à l'aéroport, bien plus vite que prévu, Hermione et Alice s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme quitta la voiture. Elle pleura tout le temps du trajet, pensant à ses adieux avortés avec Jasper. En fin de journée, elle était de retour à Londres. Elle fila aux toilettes et utilisa le polynectar qu'il lui restait pour modifier son apparence. Elle marcha jusqu'au 12 square Grimmaurd, essuyant ses larmes.

Arrivée devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement et, après avec répondu aux questions d'usage, elle put enfin serrer ses amis dans ses bras après de longs mois. Elle pleurait de nouveau, mais de joie cette fois. Ce n'est qu'en voyant leurs visages fatigués et sérieux, qu'elle réalisa que la guerre avait continué, sans elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et merci de l'avoir lu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire vos avis. Et je vous rappelle qu'il ne sert à rien de lyncher l'auteur, sinon vous ne pourrez pas avoir la suite ahah :D

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De la rencontre Hermione/Jacob? De l'éloignement de Jasper? Du retour d'Hermione? Etes-vous pressés de savoir ce qu'il se passe en Angleterre?

A très bientôt,

Kiss kiss


	17. Chapitre 17 - Retour et rencontres

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! (Je viens de passer les 100 followers et 70 favoris sur cette fiction, merci infiniment!)

* * *

Hermione était euphorique, elle avait enfin rejoins les siens, et regrettait de ne pas être revenue plus tôt, malgré les bons moments passés en Amérique. Elle reprenait ses anciens réflexes, maintenant pleinement consciente que la fin de la guerre se profilait. En venant à Forks, elle s'était progressivement reposée sur ses nouveaux amis, en oubliant la méfiance la plus élémentaire. En s'éloignant ainsi de cet environnement plein de dangers, elle avait baissé sa garde, et cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences. Mais, elle avait maintenant repris ses esprits, et participait activement au plan d'attaque avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dès son arrivée, elle s'était plongée dans la nouvelle mission, discutant à peine avec ses amis. Elle devait rester concentrée et ne pas penser à ceux qu'elle avait laissés de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Après le repas, elle monta dans son ancienne chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, et déposa ses affaires. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et, quand Ginny arriva, impatiente de discuter avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci dormait déjà, épuisée par le voyage. La rouquine fut réveillée en pleine nuit par des gémissements, elle se demanda d'où ils pouvaient bien venir, puis se rappela qu'Hermione était rentrée. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et observa son amie. Celle-ci était transpirante et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle murmurait sans cesse un prénom, elle se rapprocha et ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. La jeune femme se calma et se rendormit paisiblement, la rouquine put donc se rendormir en toute tranquillité. Elle devait absolument lui parler à la première heure le lendemain matin.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle vit que Ginny avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le plafond, attendant quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers elle, la fixant de son regard de braise et lui dit :

\- Quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre hier, tu dormais déjà, j'aurais aimé que l'on parle un peu, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, et je suppose que toi aussi.

\- Je suis désolée Gin', j'étais tellement fatiguée que je me suis endormie, s'excusa-t-elle. Son amie la regarda malicieusement.

\- Mais maintenant, nous sommes toutes les deux réveillées, et il nous reste précisément une heure avant le petit-déjeuner, tu vas donc pouvoir tout me raconter !

Hermione lui raconta son arrivée à Forks, à quel point elle était perdue, à quel point elle s'était sentie seule. Puis, elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec les Cullen, sans mentionner une seule fois leur condition, après tout elle leur avait promis de garder le secret. Elle lui raconta les semaines passées en leur compagnie, et ne mentionna pas non plus le petit incident à propos des Volturi ainsi que ses pertes de conscience, elle ne devait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Elles avaient tellement parlé que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était arrivée, Ginny ne put donc pas lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence. Et, à son plus grand malheur, elle ne put lui poser de questions. Juste avant de partir elle repensa à cette nuit et lui demanda :

\- Au fait, tu souviens-tu de quoi tu as rêvé hier ?

Hermione eut des sueurs froides en pensant qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois été somnambule.

\- Non, pas du tout pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer un nom, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que c'était, lui dit-elle. Quelque chose en J je crois… elle réfléchit et repensa aux Cullen. Jasper ! Elle questionna Hermione du regard.

\- C'est possible, nous nous sommes quittés…en froid, éluda-t-elle.

\- Mais tu tiens beaucoup à lui je suppose, devina Ginny. Sinon cela ne t'aurait pas autant préoccupée.

\- Oui, je tiens beaucoup à lui, mais les choses sont compliquées.

Elle ne pouvait décidemment dire à son amie qu'il était un vampire, cela serait trahir son secret. Elle inventa alors une histoire d'ex petite-amie envahissante. Ginny ne semblait pas convaincue, mais acquiesça, se promettant de lui poser de nouvelles questions dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance légère, malgré la menace de la guerre imminente, le retour d'Hermione remotivait les troupes. Dès qu'il fut fini, le trio d'or se retira dans la chambre des garçons afin qu'Hermione leur raconte son voyage. Elle prit soin de leur raconter les mêmes choses qu'à Ginny, ne s'étendant pas trop de peur de faire une gaffe.

\- Ils ont l'air très gentils, constata Harry. Peut être pourrais-tu les inviter ici une fois la guerre terminée afin que nous les rencontrions, proposa-t-il, toujours aussi optimiste.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de vous rencontrer, mentit Hermione.

La jeune femme savait parfaitement que, pour que leur secret reste intact, ils ne devaient pas rencontrer ses amis, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Ils lui manquaient déjà terriblement. Ron n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant le récit d'Hermione, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Ils furent appelés en bas afin de continuer le plan d'attaque. Harry résuma rapidement la situation à Hermione, qui avait eut l'air un peu perdue la veille. Voldemort avait toujours ses quartiers dans le manoir Malefoy, malgré la fuite de ceux-ci après la perte de la précédente bataille. Ils étaient traqués par les mangemorts et avaient disparus on ne sait où. Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient enfin réussit à détruire tous les horcruxes, il leur manquait le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ainsi que Nagini, qu'ils avaient réussit à tuer dans une sorte de mission suicide au manoir Malefoy, un jour où Voldemort était absent.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai demandé de ne plus appeler, lui expliqua Ginny, si jamais nous nous faisions prendre ils auraient pu remonter jusqu'à toi. Je suis désolée si j'ai été brutale mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas Ginny ne t'inquiètes pas, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. De vous avoir abandonné.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Ron, nous comprenons parfaitement que tu ais eu besoin de partir après…les évènements du Manoir. Mais maintenant tu es revenue, et nous allons enfin gagner cette guerre !

Ils préparèrent donc l'assaut du Manoir Malefoy toute la journée. Pendant quelques instants, Hermione réussit à oublier les Cullen. Cependant, le soir venu, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, et cela se confirma pendant la nuit. Elle réveilla une nouvelle fois Ginny avec ses cauchemars, encore plus intenses que la nuit dernière. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, la rouquine alla donc chercher les garçons pour leur demander de l'aide. Les allées et venues de l'étage réveillèrent Molly, qui monta voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle donna une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Hermione, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose pour elle. Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla difficilement, le front encore brûlant.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, Alice se stoppa soudainement, et lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait en main, celui-ci s'écrasant au sol. Les autres membres de la famille la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, jamais un vampire ne laissait quelque chose tomber à moins de le faire volontairement. Elle avait le regard vide et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Edward la regarda avec inquiétude et lui fit signe de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu aux autres.

\- C'est Hermione. Elle est très malade. A ses mots, Jasper se retourna et s'approcha de son ancienne compagne.

\- Comment cela « très malade », qu'as-tu vu, la questionna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très inquiétant. Elle avait l'air très mal en point, vraiment. Carlisle, il lui faut de l'aide. Si nous n'allons pas l'aider… j'ai peur que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, les autres comprenant aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais un problème subsistait, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Alice réussit à deviner que c'était à Londres mais n'obtint pas plus d'informations. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre là-haut, afin d'essayer de trouver sa trace, ils devaient faire vite, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser dans cet état.

Arrivés à Londres, ils commencèrent à errer dans la ville, se séparant. Jasper et Alice étaient du côté de Piccadilly Circus quand celui-ci fit une confession.

\- Alice ? Je sais où se trouve Hermione.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle me l'a dit dans sa lettre, je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

\- Peut importe nous devons aller la trouver, maintenant. Nous préviendrons les autres plus tard.

Ils trouvèrent le Square Grimmaurd mais pas le numéro 12. Ils tournèrent pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Jasper se rappelle d'une chose.

\- Mais bien sûr, que suis-je bête ! Cette maison doit être sous fidelitas, comme son appartement !

A ses mots, la rue entière trembla, et les maisons coulissèrent pour laisser apparaître le numéro 12. Etonnés, les deux vampires frappèrent à la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement à l'intérieur, menacés par une dizaine de baguettes magiques. Jasper commençait à perdre le contrôle, en présence d'un danger, le major risquait d'éclater au grand jour, et il ne souhaitait pas blesser les amis d'Hermione. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune fille rousse vola à leur secours.

\- Vous êtes les Cullen ? Les amis d'Hermione, les questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, enchanté, je me nomme Jasper et voici mon amie Alice.

\- Et comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que vous n'êtes pas sous polynectar, questionna Ron.

\- Posez-nous des questions sur Hermione, nous saurons y répondre, proposa Alice.

\- Quelle est la chose qu'elle préfère le plus, demanda Harry.

\- Lire, répondit Jasper. Ou bien étudier.

\- Trop facile comme question, rétorqua Ron, dites-nous quelque chose qui pourra attester de votre fiabilité. Et que faites-vous ici d'ailleurs ? Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? Nous sommes sous fidelitas pourtant !

\- Assez de vos questions, s'impatienta Jasper, Hermione est très malade. Si nous n'allons pas la voir tout de suite…

\- Allez y, le coupa Arthur Weasley. Nous sommes cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux nous n'avons rien à craindre.

Ginny les guida à l'étage, dans la chambre où reposait Hermione. Elle était livide. Quand Jasper la vit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Tout était de sa faute, même de l'autre côté de l'océan, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la retrouver. Il toucha doucement sa joue, elle était brûlante. Inconsciemment, elle se lova contre cette source de fraicheur, se rapprochant de Jasper. Il retira sa main et retourna dans le couloir, où Alice était en train d'appeler Carlisle.

* * *

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant!

Je pensais à poster à des jours réguliers maintenant: le dimanche et le mercredi soir qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message si vous appréciez mon histoire, cela me motive énormément!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? De la vie au square Grimmaurd? De Ginny? Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'ils la rejoignent aussi tôt?

A très vite pour la suite,

Kiss kiss


	18. Chapitre 18 - Square Grimmaurd et déni

\- Carlisle ? Nous sommes avec Hermione, son état s'est encore aggravé depuis ma vision. Il faut que tu nous rejoignes au plus vite, je te donne l'adresse.

\- D'accord, nous sommes en route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de la famille Cullen arriva au square Grimmaurd. Malgré la méfiance des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ceux-ci les laissèrent entrer pour le bien d'Hermione. Ginny conduisit Carlisle au chevet d'Hermione afin que celui-ci l'examine.

\- Hermione, m'as dis que vous êtes un docteur très réputé. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a, le questionna-t-elle, pendant qu'il examinait la jeune sorcière.

\- Malheureusement, non. Je l'ai déjà examinée quelques fois lorsqu'elle était chez nous mais je dois dire que son état n'était pas aussi préoccupant, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il lui est arrivé la même chose quand elle était partie ?

\- Oui, mais pas à ce point. Elle n'avait pas une fièvre aussi élevée, mais je pense qu'il nous reste un espoir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a repris des couleurs depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Je ne vois aucune amélioration, mais je vous crois, si Hermione vous fait confiance, alors moi aussi.

Ginny ne pouvait effectivement pas voir la différence, minime qui s'était produite sur le visage de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait repris quelques couleurs, mais elles étaient pour le moment invisible au seul œil humain. Carlisle continua de l'examiner au cours de la journée, ne quittant pas son chevet afin de vérifier régulièrement si les améliorations se poursuivaient. En début de soirée, Molly vint timidement le chercher afin de venir diner avec les autres. Evidemment, pensa-t-il, Hermione n'avait pas révélé leur secret, ils allaient donc devoir agir comme des humains le temps qu'ils resteraient ici. Il s'assit autour de la table, rejoignant sa famille.

La situation était quelque peu comique, voir Emmett essayer de ne pas grimacer en mangeant que sorte de tarte à la citrouille ou bien recracher discrètement leur étrange boisson appelée bièraubeurre. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'ils n'avaient pas goûté à la nourriture humaine, ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de devoir manger aussi lentement. Après le repas, Ginny leur montra leurs chambres, heureusement que la maison était spacieuse, au second étage, le même que la chambre d'Hermione. Ils s'installèrent, comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir faire semblant de dormir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Carlisle retourna au chevet de la malade, voyant avec satisfaction que, même si elle avait toujours de la fièvre, elle n'était plus à l'article de la mort et reprenait quelques couleurs. Il retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme au bout de quelques heures, ne souhaitant pas être vu en pleine nuit.

Jasper était allongé sur le lit double qu'il partageait avec Alice. Ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte et n'avaient pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures, réfléchissant aux récents évènements. Il n'arrivait pas à rester éloigné d'Hermione plus de quelques jours et, même en se trouvant à quelques mètres de distance, il devait la voir. Il attendit que Carlisle regagne enfin sa chambre et que tout le monde s'endorme, il accéléra un peu les choses dispersant quelques hormones apaisantes dans la maisonnée. Etant certain que tout le monde était enfin endormi, il se leva et alla dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il fut surpris de découvrir que son amie Ginny s'était endormie en la veillant. S'approchant sans bruit, il se mit de l'autre côté du lit, et regarda la jeune sorcière. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, mais était toujours brûlante de fièvre. Il la contempla longtemps, les heures défilant. Au petit matin, il sortit sans bruit de la pièce et regagna sa chambre sans bruit. Alice se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Alors, son état s'améliore-t-il ?

\- Oui, sa fièvre est en train de baisser, elle reprend progressivement des couleurs. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'elle a. Je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. C'est très étrange ce qui lui arrive.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent les habitants de la maisonnée se réveiller, ils descendirent aider à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Après celui-ci, Jasper et Carlisle retournèrent voir Hermione, qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux, mais qui ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Soudain, un vieil homme aux longs cheveux blancs habillé d'une étrange robe aux reflets violet entra dans la pièce. Il se présenta à eux :

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de l'école de Miss Granger, j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de quelques précisions à son sujet.

\- Enchantés de vous connaître, je m'appelle Carlisle et voici mon fils, Jasper. J'ai examiné votre élève et je n'ai pu trouver de quoi elle souffrait, je n'ai jamais vu cela.

\- Je pense que nous avons affaire à un sort de magie noire, leur expliqua Dumbledore. Voyez-vous pendant la grande bataille ayant eu lieu à Pouddlard, l'école que je dirige, il y a bientôt un an, Miss Granger a, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, subit quelques blessures. Je pense donc que cette étrange maladie en est la conséquence. Vous qui l'avez déjà auscultée auparavant, auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange ? Peut être une marque ou une cicatrice sortant de l'ordinaire ?

\- Non je n'ai rien remarqué de tel, dit-il, elle n'a pas une seule cicatrice visible.

\- C'est étrange, n'avez-vous pas remarqué une cicatrice sur son avant-bras droit, lui demanda le vieil homme.

\- Non, répondit-il, surpris, je l'ai pourtant examinée plusieurs fois et je n'ai rien vu de tel.

\- Je vois… Elle a du utiliser un sortilège de camouflage, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, elle ne peut pas se servir de sa baguette, quelqu'un a du le réaliser pour elle. La question est de savoir qui, car c'est la seule personne qui puisse l'annuler.

Dumbledore convoqua donc tout le monde dans le salon, pour une réunion spéciale. Les Cullen étaient un peu à l'écart ne comprenant pas tellement l'intérêt d'un tel rassemblement. Dumbledore leur expliqua donc la situation :

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour aider Miss Granger. Je pense que quelqu'un a effectué un sort de camouflage, à sa demande, sur elle-même. Il vit l'incrédulité sur la plupart des visages. Je demanderais donc à la personne concernée de venir avec moi s'il vous plait.

Au plus grand étonnement général, ce fut Fred qui s'avança.

\- Elle me l'a demandé avant de partir, expliqua-t-il. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens de là-haut se posent des questions, à ces mots, il regarda les Cullen.

Dumbledore monta avec lui dans la chambre d'Hermione et ils redescendirent après avoir retiré le sortilège. Le directeur fit un discret signe à Carlisle, afin qu'il vienne examiner une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Le médecin passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans la pièce, n'autorisant personne à entrer. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, il alla parler seul à seul avec Dumbledore pendant un moment, puis les deux hommes entrèrent à nouveau dans la pièce.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Jasper tournait en rond et se rongeait les sangs, il n'en pouvait plus. Il monta à l'étage et allait frapper, quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, l'invitant à entrer. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut stupéfait de voir Hermione réveillée, parlant avec Carlisle et Dumbledore. Voilà pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps ! Il s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, et resta silencieux, suivant la conversation.

\- Miss Granger, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée, vous nous avez tous beaucoup effrayés !

\- Je suis désolée Monsieur, elle rougit. Mais Carlisle, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Eh bien Alice a eu une vision lui montrant que tu étais mal en point, nous sommes donc venus ici afin de voir ce que nous pouvions faire pour t'aider.

A ces mots, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes, reconnaissante de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ce chemin pour moi Carlisle, je suis confuse, s'excusa-t-elle. Regardez je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, cela nous a donné une excuse pour venir te voir.

\- Jasper, tu es là aussi ! Elle venait de le voir.

\- Oui, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. A ces mots, Alice entra dans la pièce, la porte étant restée ouverte.

\- Hermione ! Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu vas mieux, la salua-t-elle.

\- Alice ? Mais… tu es venue aussi ? Hermione était perdue.

\- Carlisle ne t'a pas dit ? Toute la famille est venue pour toi, nous étions vraiment inquiets !

\- Tout le monde ? Je… Dumbledore la coupa.

\- Je pense que nous devrions laisser Miss Granger se reposer, n'est-ce pas docteur ?

\- Oui, elle est encore faible. Au fait, ses amis savent-ils qu'elle est réveillée, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à le découvrir, sourit le vieil homme.

A ces mots, Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce et coururent au chevet d'Hermione, l'étreignant de toutes leurs forces. Ils la quittèrent à regret quelques minutes plus tard, sur ordre de Dumbledore.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione put enfin se joindre à tout le monde pour le petit-déjeuner, à la bonne surprise générale. Elle fut surprise en voyant les Cullen attablés avec les autres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil et mangea, en une seule bouchée, un toast de marmelade. Celle-ci explosa de rire et dit :

\- Ron, je pense que nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui mange aussi proprement que toi.

En effet, le vampire avait maintenant de la marmelade sur le visage, jurant avec son visage d'albâtre. Il grommela et s'essuya avec une serviette, faisant rire toute la tablée.

Le silence se fit rapidement quand un nouvel arrivant entra dans la pièce, Remus Lupin. Les Cullen se tendirent sensiblement, ayant deviné sa condition particulière. Il les fixa longuement, puis fixa Hermione, comprenant le lien qui les unissait. Pris d'une pulsion subite, celui-ci s'avança vers elle et la secoua sans ménagement :

\- Que t'es-t-il passé par la tête Hermione ? Je sais que tu prônes la paix inter-espèces mais, des VAMPIRES ?

Le silence se fit soudainement pensant.


	19. Chapitre 19 - Major et discussion

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

J'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer: je vais à la convention Harry Potter qui se tiendra les 13 et 14 janvier 2018 à Paris! Dites-moi si jamais vous y allez ;) Pour l'instant il n'y a que Devon d'annoncé mais je suis tellement contente qu'il revienne j'ai tellement hâte de le rencontrer!

Allez voir ma nouvelle fiction intitulée "Beauty and the Beast : who said that fairy tales always end well?" qui est une adaptation de la Belle et la Bête de Walt Disney mais avec le couple Hermione/Tom (Voldemort) que je trouve très peu représenté mais pourtant très intéressant! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse avec la suite ahah.

* * *

Tous se tournèrent vers eux, tétanisés. Les regards convergèrent de nouveau vers Hermione et Remus. Ce fut à ce moment que Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, rompant une ambiance électrique. Il observa la scène pendant quelques instants et sourit.

\- Bravo Remus, je vois que votre flair ne vous a pas fait défaut une fois encore, le félicita le vieil homme.

\- Alors c'est vrai professeur ? Remus à raison, lui demanda Molly, tétanisée.

\- C'est exact, confirma Carlisle. Les Cullen étaient restés figés depuis cette annonce, ils recommencèrent à respirer à l'intervention du docteur.

\- Mais, professeur, protesta Remus, pourquoi les avez-vous donc fait entrer au QG ? Ils sont une menace pire que des mangemorts !

A ces mots, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix brandirent leurs baguettes en direction des Cullen, prêts à faire feu. La tension de la pièce s'épaissit davantage à ces mots. Les Cullen se mirent en position de défense, grognant contre leurs assaillants. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence, se positionnant entre les deux camps.

\- Arrêtez ! Tout cela est stupide ! Pensez-vous vraiment que je leur aurais donné cette adresse si je ne leur faisais pas confiance ? J'ai autant confiance en eux qu'en vous, et je vous signale à tous que Carlisle ici présent m'a sauvé la vie hier. S'il représentait une réelle menace, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aurait laissé vivre ?

\- Hermione a raison, trancha Harry. Cela fait 24 heures qu'ils sont ici et ils n'ont rien fait d'autre que de nous aider. J'ai confiance en eux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous nuire, assura Jasper. Il envoya quelques hormones apaisantes dans la pièce, espérant que cela réduirait la tension ambiante. Il parla d'une voix douce, ne souhaitant pas empirer les choses. Nous sommes venus ici pour Hermione, elle avait besoin de nous.

Quelques sorciers abaissèrent leurs baguettes mais, soudain, Maugrey lança un sort d'immobilisation sur Hermione. Celle-ci resta tétanisée par la surprise mais elle n'eut pas le temps un geste, elle sentit une masse froide contre elle la repoussa au loin. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Jasper faisait barrage son corps, afin de la protéger du sortilège. Les autres Cullen s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui, en une formation protectrice. Jasper grogna, Hermione dut le retenir afin qu'il ne saute pas directement sur l'auror.

\- Jasper, s'il te plait écoute moi ! Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Ne lui fais pas de mal s'il te plait, ce n'était qu'un test, le sort qu'il a lancé est mineur ! C'est un simple de sort d'immobilité !

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, les autres membres de la famille se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets. Hermione entoura alors son torse de ses deux bras, essayant de lui envoyer toute la sérénité possible. Elle le sentit se détendre lentement, fixant toujours d'un œil mauvais son agresseur.

\- Vous voyez bien, dit Maugrey, ils sont ici pour la protéger.

\- Mais vous êtes fou, répliqua Remus, provoquer un vampire devant tout le monde ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Carlisle, il ne fera de mal à personne. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur. N'est-ce pas Jasper ?

\- Ne me provoquez plus jamais, assena-t-il à son adversaire. Et ne levez plus jamais la main sur elle, si jamais vous recommencez, vous n'aurez même pas le temps de cligner des yeux, que ceux-ci seront déjà arrachés de leurs orbites.

\- Jasper ! Il suffit, lui ordonna Carlisle. Emmett s'approcha de lui, prêt à le retenir. Je m'excuse, quand on le provoque, le major parle à sa place, il n'est plus vraiment maitre de lui-même.

A ces mots, le visage d'Emmett s'éclaira. Il fit signe à Jasper de le suivre dans le jardin de la propriété, au fond du couloir. Celui-ci sortit lentement de la pièce, ne quittant pas des yeux son adversaire. Hermione recommença enfin à respirer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais lorsqu'on le provoque il est difficile de le faire revenir à la raison, expliqua-t-elle à ses amis.

\- Il est…effrayant, commenta Ron, impressionné.

\- J'ajouterais même plus, commença Fred. Il est…

\- Eblouissant ! Finit Georges.

\- Hermione est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer une bonne fois pour toute comment tu as fais pour te retrouver en compagnie de vampires à l'autre bout du monde, lui demanda Ginny. Tu as vraiment le don de te fourrer dans les ennuis !

\- Je n'en sais rien Gin', répondit-elle. Je suis tombée sur eux par hasard nous allions dans le même lycée et voilà ! Mais, professeur, vous saviez ! Vous ne m'avez pas envoyée à Forks par hasard !

\- Vous êtes une jeune fille très intelligente Miss Granger. Je connaissais effectivement leur existence avant de vous y envoyer et, je me suis dis que si jamais vous veniez à vous croiser, ils pourraient peut être vous aider, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment ? Comment saviez vous que nous existons, lui demanda Carlisle, sous le choc.

\- Disons que j'ai quelques informateurs, éluda le vieil homme.

Lorsque Jasper et Emmett rentrèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, les esprits se calmèrent et tout le monde se rassit afin de finir son petit-déjeuner. Fred et Georges ne lâchaient plus les deux jeunes vampires du regard. Ils furent les premiers à quitter la table, préparant une de leurs mémorables farces sans doute. Les Cullen avaient arrêté de faire semblant de manger, et cela ne semblait pas leur déplaire. Remus et Dumbledore étaient repartis, afin d'effectuer une quelconque mission à Pouddlard. Bientôt, ne restèrent plus que les Cullen ainsi qu'Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas décrocher leurs yeux des Cullen, ils semblaient fascinés. Harry était pensif, il ne dit pas un mot du repas.

\- Sachez que nous ne vous mangerons pas, déclara Emmett afin de briser la glace.

\- Merci, Emmett. Quelle belle entrée en matière, argua Rosalie.

\- Ce qu'il voulait dire, expliqua Alice, c'est que nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre de nous.

\- Quelle heureuse nouvelle, répliqua Ron, livide. Je vais vous laisser je suis fatigué.

Il sortit de table, laissant les autres perplexes. Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda, inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il avait l'air très bien ce matin !

\- Hermione, lui répondit le jeune sorcier, je pense que nous allons devoir avoir une petite explication. En voyant le visage de son amis se crisper il ajouta : Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien de grave, je dois juste te tenir au courant de certaines choses.

\- D'accord, alors allons dans le jardin alors je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, déclara celle-ci.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et allèrent s'asseoir sur le tronc d'un arbre déraciné, vestige du combat entre Emmett et Jasper. Harry le fixa les yeux ronds puis il s'assit, faisant signe à son amie de se placer à ses côtés.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- De Ron.

\- Il ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Il inspira un grand coup et poursuivit. Tu sais lorsque tu es partie il pensait que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux, et ça lui a brisé le cœur de te laisser partir comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Mais nous n'avons jamais évoqué le fait d'être ensemble !

\- Je le sais bien, mais je pense que votre baiser l'a quelque peu induit en erreur. Hermione rougit à ces mots et lui demanda :

\- Il t'en a parlé n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute, c'est arrivé une fois mais cela ne signifie rien pour moi ! Enfin, non ! Enfin, si ! Je me suis rendu

\- Je compte qu'il était mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mais je me suis également rendue compte que je n'éprouvais ce qu'il souhaitait. J'ai de forts sentiments à son égard, de l'amour oui, mais surtout de l'amitié et je ne voudrais pas qu'un malentendu gâche cela.

\- Je comprends, mais il faudrait que tu lui dises toi-même. Tu sais quand ce vampire t'as protégé toute à l'heure, elle le coupa.

\- Il s'appelle Jasper.

\- Jasper, oui. Eh bien je pense qu'il a vu que vous étiez très proches tous les deux et il a réalisé que vous ne pourriez pas être ensemble. Je pense qu'il avait toujours un espoir au fond de lui, il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je comprends. J'irais lui parler ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais que veux-tu dire par « très proches » ? Nous sommes amis c'est tout.

\- Hermione, tu te voiles la face une nouvelle fois. Votre relation est plus forte que cela, ne le vois-tu pas ? Il a traversé la planète pour venir te voir, alors que tu étais partie seulement quelques jours auparavant ! Et toute à l'heure, tu as réussi à le calmer seulement en lui parlant ! C'est un vampire Hermione, il réagit à ses pulsions les plus primaires. Et il les as mises de côté pour t'écouter, te rends-tu compte de l'effort que cela a du lui demander ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas Harry. Ecoute, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Je suis perdue. Je tiens beaucoup à lui mais je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose de son côté. Et, même si nous étions ensemble ! Comme tu l'as si bien dis c'est un vampire, il est immortel alors que moi, je vieillirais. Enfin, si je ne me fais pas tuer avant ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela va se passer. Je te fais confiance tu as toujours su faire preuve de prudence alors fais attention à toi.

A ces mots, il se leva et rentra à l'intérieur, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle resta dehors une bonne heure après que son ami l'ai quittée, pensant à la conversation qui venait de se produire. « Ron, amoureux de moi ? Mon Dieu, j'ai attendu cela pendant presque six ans et maintenant que c'est le cas, je n'éprouve plus aucun sentiment pour lui ? Mais reprend-toi ma vieille Hermione ! Si tu survis à cette guerre, ce sera pour finir seule avec dix chats. ». En reprenant le chemin de sa chambre, elle croisa Ginny, qui lui fit un petit sourire, et partit rejoindre sa mère pour préparer le repas. Elle monta dans leur chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Jasper entra doucement et lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air pensive depuis ta conversation avec Harry.

\- Oui, oui merci. Je suis juste encore fatiguée, répondit-elle.

\- Fatiguée ? Il rigola. Mais tu viens de dormir pendant deux jours !

\- Eh oui ! Il faut croire que je suis devenue une vraie marmotte, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Tu me fais plutôt penser à la Belle au bois dormant, lui dit-il, aguicheur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il avait emplit toute la pièce d'hormones apaisantes, et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Jasper sortit de la pièce, souriant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose! (btw je suis désolée pour le retard mais mes études me prennent tout mon temps donc ce n'est pas évident d'écrire! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis en vacances dans 10 jours donc j'aurais une semaine pour prendre un maximum d'avance!)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions: que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Des sentiments de Ron pour Hermione? Du comportement de Jasper? D la discussion Harry/Hermione?

Merci de me lire et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre,

Kiss kiss!


	20. Chapitre 20 -Coquillages et célébrations

Me revoilà, après une longue absence et quelques blocages, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Ma "petite pause" aura malheureusement duré plus longtemps que prévu, je m'en excuse!

J'ai pris la liberté de modifier chronologiquement quelques évènements, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez quelques coquilles, je les corrigerai!

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en début d'après-midi, plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle s'étira doucement et se leva. Elle rigola en voyant ses cheveux dans le miroir, on aurait dit qu'ils possédaient leur propre volonté. Elle remédiât à cela en faisant un chignon et descendit dans la cuisine, son ventre commençant à grogner. Elle prit quelques restes dans le frigo, encore un peu endormie, et sursauta en voyant Jasper derrière elle. Celui-ci rattrapa aisément l'assiette qu'elle venait de lâcher avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol et lui tendit, moqueur. Elle le remercia, rougissante et alla chercher quelqu'un qui puisse jeter un sort pour réchauffer son repas, ne pouvant toujours pas utiliser sa baguette. Elle trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny rassemblés dans le salon parlant d'elle ne savait quoi. Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsqu'elle entra, la rendant suspicieuse. Mais son estomac grondait, elle ne s'y attarda donc pas et leur demanda ce petit service, que Ginny s'empressa de lui rendre, prétexte trouvé pour avoir une petite discussion entre filles.

\- Alors, de quoi avez-vous parlé avec Harry toute à l'heure ? Je lui ai demandé mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Elle lui fit son regard suppliant et Hermione ne put résister.

\- Nous avons eu une petite discussion à propos de ton frère, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que tu comprends aisément pourquoi.

\- Ah oui, je suis désolée. Elle semblait navrée de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais, tu sais, il ne t'en veut pas vraiment, je pense qu'il s'en veut surtout à lui-même, d'y avoir cru, d'avoir espéré.

\- Gin', je suis vraiment désolée, celle-ci la coupa.

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas, tu sais très bien que les sentiments sont des choses que l'on ne contrôle pas, elle rigola, et je suis bien placée pour en parler.

Elle rigolèrent toutes les deux et parlèrent de choses plus légères le temps qu'Hermione finisse son repas. En rentrant, Hermione alla dans la cuisine pour déposer les restes de son repas et fut surprise d'y trouver les Cullen, réunis autour de la table, l'air renfrogné. La jeune femme ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure et décida de trouver un membre de l'Ordre qui puisse la mettre au courant des derniers évènements, afin qu'elle puisse de nouveau prendre part au combat. Se sentant maintenant parfaitement réveillée, son âme de battante refaisait surface. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps car elle trouva tout le monde réunit dans le salon. Elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle aperçu Bill et Fleur, qui venaient sans doute d'arriver. Elle les salua et alla s'asseoir avec les autres, sentant que quelque chose d'important se tramait. Finalement, Bill s'avança et leur annonça à tous la nouvelle :

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis ici, il y a quelque chose que nous voulions vous dire, commença-t-il, l'air grave. Il prit la main de sa compagne et un sourire éclaira son visage. Nous allons nous marier.

Toute la tension accumulée dans la pièce se dissipa soudainement, alors que tous allaient les féliciter. Bien entendu il ne pouvait voir lieu ici, à cause du sortilège de fidelitas, c'est donc avec plaisir que Molly leur proposa de le célébrer au Terrier.

\- C'est très aimable à vous, Molly, lui répondit doucement Fleur, de peur de la vexer, mais nous avons déjà un lieu sous protection pour l'occasion.

\- Oui, renchérit son futur mari, la cérémonie et la réception se tiendront chez nous, à la chaumière aux coquillages, expliqua-t-il. Nous aurons bien sûr besoin de protections supplémentaires mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, n'est-ce pas professeur ?

\- Effectivement, cela semble une très bonne idée, répondit Dumbledore, c'est un endroit éloigné, isolé et il sera aisé d'y ajouter les protections nécessaires, l'endroit n'étant pas surveillé. De plus, je pense que cela permettrait à tout le monde de se détendre quelque peu avant, il prit un air grave, avant la fin.

Ses dernières paroles refroidirent sensiblement l'atmosphère mais tout le monde semblait de son avis. L'heureux couple avait fixé la date du mariage la semaine suivante, car même si la situation n'était pas critique, tous savaient que dans quelques semaines tout au plus, la résistance serait définitivement finie, victorieuse ou non.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Une fois la chaumière aux coquillages sécurisée au niveau maximum, Hermione et Ginny purent s'y rendre afin d'aider aux préparatifs, et ne rentraient que le soir, épuisées. Les Cullen logeaient depuis quelques jours dans un hôtel proche, afin de pouvoir accourir en cas de problème, mais Hermione semblait aller beaucoup mieux et n'avait fait aucune rechute, à leur plus grand plaisir. Celle-ci était tellement absorbée par les préparatifs qu'elle ne les avait pas vus depuis le jour où Bill et Fleur étaient venus leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce n'est que la veille du mariage, en voyant Jasper l'attendre sur le pas de la porte, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue.

\- Je veux t'accompagner, dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

\- Bonjour Jasper, je vais très bien merci, ironisa Hermione. Mais où veux-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Au mariage, tu ne seras pas en sécurité là-bas, insista-t-il.

\- Mais Jasper, les protections seront au maximum, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle.

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi venir, il hésita quelques instants et poursuivit, je ne voudrais pas perdre l'occasion de te voir porter une belle robe.

Elle soupira, vaincue, et accepta sa demande. Elle savait pertinemment, au fond d'elle, que ce n'était pas seulement pour une protection supplémentaire mais, les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

Le grand jour était arrivé, et toute la maisonnée était impatiente. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'un tel événement n'avait pas eu lieu et cela mettait du baume au cœur de tout le monde. Ils transplanèrent à l'heure prévue par portoloin sécurisé et arrivèrent sans encombre à la chaumière. Hermione mis quelques instants à se remettre du voyage, elle avait toujours eu le mal des transports. Jasper s'approcha d'elle, inquiet, mais elle le rassura rapidement et repris vite des couleurs. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air du tout affecté par le voyage, seulement un peu surpris. La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa fine silhouette, très bien mise en valeur par un costume élégant.

La cérémonie fut courte, mais très émouvante. En ces temps de guerre, les jours heureux étaient peu nombreux mais avaient le pouvoir de remotiver les troupes. Hermione, en tant que demoiselle d'honneur de Fleur, passa la majeure partie de son temps à scruter les quelques convives présents, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les émouvants vœux des mariés. Elle semblait déconnectée du monde extérieur, comme soucieuse.

Jasper n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ses traits tendus, comme si quelque chose la préoccupait. A la fin de la messe, il s'empressa de la rejoindre afin de voir ce qui ne tournait pas rond.

\- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air soucieuse, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, merci Jasper. J'ai juste l'impression que quelque chose cloche, comme un mauvais pressentiment, elle frissonna. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle, je suis juste un peu à cran en ce moment.

Le vampire resta tout de même sur ses gardes, faisant confiance à l'instinct de la jeune femme. Les rires fusaient de tous les côtés et les conversations se déliaient au fur et à mesure de la fête, les convives étant emportés par l'euphorie de la célébration. Hermione s'absenta quelques instants aux toilettes, pour faire le point. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si mal, comme si elle savait, au fond d'elle même, que les choses allaient mal tourner. Elle qui avait préparé cet événement avec ferveur depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, n'y accordait plus qu'un intérêt mesuré, ses angoisses ayant pris le dessus sur la joie et l'allégresse omniprésentes. Elle se posta devant le miroir et fit une rapide introspection. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester tranquille, comme si elle savait par avance que quelque chose allait arriver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit au dernier moment une forme sombre se rapprocher derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour ne trouver qu'une pièce vide.

Cet événement ne la rassura pas, bien au contraire, mais elle essaya de ne pas laisser son anxiété transparaitre devant les invités, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la réception pour quelques angoisses infondées. Elle recevait les vagues d'apaisement de la part de Jasper par intermittence, mais cela ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Son mal-être empirait au fil de la soirée, laissant des marques sur son visage soucieux. Inquiets, Harry, Ron et Ginny vinrent la questionner, elle dut donc leur avouer ses angoisses.

\- Hermione, tu as l'air soucieuse, lui demanda Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un pressentiment, comme si les choses allaient mal tourner. Je veux dire, comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que nous sommes totalement en sécurité ici ?

\- Je te comprend, acquiesça-t-il. Nous avons fait notre maximum et j'espère que cela sera suffisant. Je n'ai pas osé le dire aux autres, mais je trouve que se marier maintenant n'est pas forcément une très bonne idée.

\- Oui, si les mangemorts attaquaient maintenant, nous n'aurions que très peu de chances.

Comme si un signal était lancé, trois formes noires apparurent au milieu des convives. Jasper fut aux côtés d'Hermione en moins d'une seconde et les baguettes furent dégainées dans le même temps. Les trois silhouettes se précisèrent face à la jeune femme, et celle-ci sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de son dos. Elle aurait de loin préféré une attaque des mangemorts. Face à elle, se trouvaient Aro, Marcus et Caius, dans toute leur splendeur. Ses mauvais pressentiments étaient donc fondés.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! Voilà enfin un peu d'action!

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Du mariage de Fleur et Bill, pensez-vous qu'il est au bon moment? Pensez-vous qu'il est bien prudent de le célébrer à cet instant? Que pensez-vous de l'apparition des Volturi?

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos pronostics et vos avis!

Kiss kiss


End file.
